Monsters Are Scared On The Inside
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: This is the sequel of Katniss Can Fend For Herself! Cato and Katniss have survived the Hunger Games, but how will they live together? They are being hunted by the Capitol for making a mockery of their games. How will they get through it, together? COMPLETE!
1. The Begining

**Cato**

I was the devil in her eyes. She would look at me and see all the people I've killed, all the families I've broken.

The first day I saw her in training, I knew she was different, not like the others. She was strong. She was independent. She was special. I mistook my awe with intimidation. When I found her alone that night in the training center on the last night, I wanted to scare her. To prove to myself that I could take whatever the games threw at me. I was wrong. When she bested me at my own game, I mad it my mission to kill the people she loved, I would beat her. She was nothing but a threat to me.

I knew in the end she would kill me, that's how it would go. In some dark, hidden place, I felt that I didn't want to win. I wanted the good one to win. I wasn't the bad guy.

When I slit Peeta's throat, everything left me. I saw the love in her eyes as she watched him fall to his death. I had lost everything. Instead of the epic fight I had imagined with us, I fell. I gave up and I knew she would win. I had turned myself into the bad guy.

We shared a few days actually talking before she came to her conclusion. In those blissful days, she saw the real me. She saw the fact that I didn't want to win at her expense, or anyone's for that matter.

When she swallowed the berries, I felt like I was losing everything again. I wanted to share her fate; I couldn't live in this world without her. She fell to the ground and I screamed before I fell with her. I awoke in the helicopter on the ride back to the Capitol.

The doctors had gotten a serum to me just in time. They had given it to her, but she didn't wake up. I stayed by her bed for three days, refusing food and water. I just sat with her, talking to her. I apologized to her for everything that I had ever done. I told her if she woke up she would never have to deal with me ever again.

On the middle of the third day, she stirred and I stood up and hovered over her. She moaned and her eyebrows knot together. She opened her eyes and squinted at the light above us.

"Katniss?" I asked her. "Are you okay, please tell me you are alright!" She looked through me, almost as if I wasn't there.

"Peeta?" She mumbled, "What's going on?" She tried to move her head to look around her.

"Katniss? It's me. Cato." I said, reaching up to touch her face. Her eyes registered and looked at me. I smiled down at her.

She screamed.


	2. So Similar

**Katniss**

After I awoke in the hospital and screamed at Cato, I learned that the Capitol planned to execute us. I pretended to be asleep one night when one of the nurses spoke about it. They planned to bring up to the Capitol and hang us publically for making a mockery of the games.

That night Cato came in my room again and unstrapped me from the bed. I guess no one believed that he had changed for the better, so they didn't care to strap him down.

When I got up I threw my arms around him neck and buried my head in his neck.

"I'm sorry Cato." His arms wrapped around me and brought me hips closer to him.

"I will prove to you that I am not a monster." He looked at me with such sincere eyes that I knew he felt strongly.

"Why do you care what I think?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"I love you Katniss." He bent down and I kissed him. "We are completely wrong for each other and we know it. I have no idea why I feel the way I do."

"Maybe it's because we are so similar." I said, "We were both victims of the games and killed people to survive. And neither of us can live with the consequences." He looked at me with hope as I brought my head up and kissed him again.

He lead me out of the hospital. In the backyard of the hospital we found that the hospital was located a few miles from the train tracks. We ran together down the streets of the Capitol in the middle of the night.

Everything was so strange there, the buildings were taller and so much more elaborate then I had been used too. Cato seemed to know his way through the streets, leading me as awe-struck as I was.

"It is this way." He called over his broad shoulder as I held onto his hand, following. The buildings became scarce as we came to a large platform next to the train tracks. I saw the headlights as I back up in fear.

"It's okay, it's slowing down. We can jump into one of the empty cars by the back." I nod and clutch his hand tighter as the train came roaring forward.

The cars passed us as we ran to the back. There were a few empty freight cars that Cato aimed toward. I pulled me closer to him and held me up to crawl inside one of the empty cars. I reached down and pulled him inside. We crawled to the back of the car and layed down on a stack of hay.

"What now?" I asked looking at his back, sitting above me.

"Now, we wait until we get to your district." He said, looking down. "You can get into the forest and hunt. I can get us to District Thirteen."


	3. Cato's Story

**Katniss**

I awoke curled up to his sleeping form. His hair was matted down and his bright eyes were closed. His arm was draped over my waist, holding me close.

So much had changed since we had first met. Since that night in the training room, I knew that our lives were intertwined. Through the entirety of the games I had thought he was a monster. Until I saw him fall in defeat after he had killed Peeta I never thought that he might actually have feelings. I know it sounds silly, but I guess I thought he had been bad all the way through. During our last days in the arena, I knew that I was going to die for Panem. I wanted to show how diabolical the games were. I never meant for us to be together. When I looked at him all that I saw was his angry face as he slit Peeta's throat.

I guess somewhere along the way I realized that he was different on the inside. He wasn't all bad.

His eyelids fluttered and he grunted as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He rolled over to face the door of the train car.

"Where are we?" He asked. He sat up and stretched his arms in front of him.

"I think we just passed 10." I sat up and leaned against the back of the car. "We should be passing 11 soon."

"That's good." He said as he lay back down.

"So how do you know where District 13 is?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"You don't know a lot about where I come from, or my life." He paused and looked up at me. "The games focused a lot on your life."

"Well I guess I was…exciting." I said, thinking about where Prim might be now.

"My grandfather won the Games, a long time ago." He began. "He got home and never quite was the same. He settled down and had my mother and uncle. But when they were young, he disappeared."

"Well the news was all over Panem that one of the crown winners had gone missing. There was a huge search over all of the Districts. When no one found after a few years, the Capitol stopped searching." He licked his lips.

"Well, when I turned fifteen, I found a bunch of letters in my mother's closet after she died. Turns out that my father had wanted us to come live with him, but my father never allowed it. So she had hidden the letters. I ended up spending hours sitting in her closet, reading the letters and wishing I could go and live with my grandfather."

"Well the day before the reaping I had gotten in a huge fight with my father and he had beaten me. I had ran into my mothers' closet and taken all the letters and put them in my backpack and tried to run away. Well my father walked in and I threw the backpack under my bed and he yelled at me. He said that I would never be good enough. That I was worthless. I would never amount to anything and that I was the reason my mother was dead." Tears had fallen down my face at the thought of his father beating him, but I didn't interrupt.

"Well when I was chosen I thought that I could finally prove myself, to my mother and to him. But I started questioning everything when I killed Peeta. My mother wouldn't want me to live like that, even if I was fighting for survival." He looked up at me, with solid eyes. He looked so strong to me. I would have never known that he came from such a bad home. I would have assumed that living in the First District that he had the perfect life.

"Well when you were in the hospital, I snuck out and went home to get a few supplies. I grabbed this." He held up a small brown backpack that was incrusted with dirt. "I thought maybe we could find my grandfather and maybe get some peace."

I put my hand up to my mouth and uttered a cry. Go live on? I didn't know if I could. My conscience was racked with the people I had killed and the horrors I had seen.

"Cato, I don't know if I can." I said softly, my eyes still glued to the backpack.

"Come one Katniss, we can help Panem. Word is that there is an uprising coming. We might be able to help. We can be the fight that everyone needs." I looked at him as he smiled at me with hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I am going out of town soon, from the 27th to the 7th. I will update after hopefully. Keep watching for my other storys!**


	4. Taking A Dip

**Cato**

The train stopped finally at its final destination. Katniss hopped out of the train onto a small, dusty, platform. I scanned the town, seeing small, run- down houses and shops. The whole town looked as if it had gone through a bad storm. Everything was covered in dirt and practically falling apart.

"This is district 12." She said, looking out over her city shrouded in grime. "Let's go to the forest."

She jumped off the platform and expertly maneuvered herself through the dust to the fence by the woods as I followed close behind.

"What do you think?" She asked, leaning against the non-electric fence.

"It looks…sad, like everyone has given up." I eyed the brown buildings close to us, then back to her.

"They have." She clenched her mouth and slid under the fence. I followed her into the forest. The tall trees and leaves on the ground reminded me of the games.

Peeta's body lay ahead of us. Covered in blood, his eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Katniss seemed not to notice as she stepped over him and his body vanished as I walked over him.

"Where exactly are we heading?" I asked her, stepping over a fallen log.

"My father had an old hunting shack up here." She replied, scanning the trees, looking for tracks.

"Shouldn't we be on a path?" I asked her, tripping slightly on a root. She seemed to float through the forest, this was her home. I did not know my way around, even being skilled in the games.

"There is no path." She said, moving around a tree to our left. "Only my father and I knew where it was."

I followed, trying to be as nimble as she was. I failed bitterly. She was often waiting for me to catch up. After a few hours of hiking, or in my case, tripping, we came to a small wooden cabin by a small ravine. She shoved in the door before talking again.

"My father would take me here when we would go hunting for days on end." She looked around the small room. "It is big enough to stay here for a few days while I hunt and stock up." I nodded.

"Would you like to bathe?" She looked at me as I sat down. I did feel a bit dirty and sweaty after the hike.

"Sure," I said. We walked out into the night air. I peeled off my shirt and threw it down into the water. She looked over at me and then turned away in embarrassment.

I quickly waded in before removing my trousers and boxers. I dunked them in the water before tugging the boxers back on. I hung the rest of my clothes on a nearby branch before realizing that Katniss had also undressed and wadded in. She wore her jog bra and a pair of lightweight cotton underwear that Cinna must have given her before the games. I envied her stylist.

She looked at me sheepishly as I dunked my head underwater. I hoped she couldn't tell how much I wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So my other story is on a hiatus due to the shooting in Colorado becaue it is a Joker origin fic. Please subscribe though, I find myself needing inspiration in such sad times. **

**Once again, I am going out of town on the 27th through the 8th to see the Olympic games. Please review and subscribe. It means a lot to me!**


	5. Give Me You

**Katniss**

I pulled my head up after diving under and slicked back my hair over my head. I looked over back at him and saw that he was staring at me. His chiseled chest glistened in the moonlight.

"You're not a murderer." I said softly. "I know you think you are, but you're not." His face twisted into a grimace.

"How can you say that? You've seen me kill people in cold blood. I tried to kill you. I killed Peeta." His voice cracked at the last word. I waded over to him and held on to his biceps.

"We come from two different worlds. You are not what you have done. I used to think you were the worst there could be. You were evil. But I never saw beyond your actions. You are not what you have done." I repeated. He looked up and pushed the wet hair out of his face. "You can be gentle, loving, kind…" I drifted off.

"I just wanted to live." His head sunk down in defeat. I lifted his chin to mine.

"You're not a killer. You are just a man." I said again. He looked into my eyes. I could see the anguish and regret for all that he had done. He suddenly pulled me into a hug. My head rested on his shoulder as he held me tightly.

"You are so perfect and pure. Panem needs you." He whispered into my ear. "You are their mockingjay."

"I love you." I said for the first time. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him. It was not like any kiss I had shared with Peeta. This kiss was burning and filled with a hunger I could not control.

Cato and I had kissed before, but never like this, never with such a deep longing in my body before. His mouth melted like clay and his tongue danced in circles around mine. I held on to his shoulders and hitched myself up so I had my legs wrapped around his torso. His strong hands held me up as I leaned down and kissed him with more ferocity.

"I want to give you everything I have." I whispered, looking into his piercing blue eyes. He looked at me quizzically before his eyes registered what I was saying.

"You've never-?" I cut him off by shaking my head. I bent down and kissed his neck and he let out a deep breath. He waded over to a edge of the pool and lay me on a soft bed of moss. He looked in my eyes while hovering over me.

"I have nothing to give you. I already-" I cut him off by tightening my legs around his waist and bringing him closer.

"Just give me you."


	6. X Never Marks The Spot

**Katniss**

For the first time since the games, I did not have a nightmare. I had some strange dream about flying. I jumped on top of the Cornucopia with Cato and he jumped, somehow suspended in air. He motioned for me to as well. I leaped for freedom and found myself soaring above the arena. We soared together over 12 and Prim waved to us from our doorstep.

As I awoke I felt a pang in my chest on loneliness for Prim, and even her annoying cat, Buttercup, who always clung to her. I knew when we walked through 12 that I couldn't bring her. They would torture everyone in the district until they found out where we'd taken her. I vowed that I would come back for her and my mother and Gale.

"You awake?" I rolled over on the damp earth until seeing Cato's form resting against a tree. He was shirtless, displaying a small love bite on his neck and small scratches on his waist and lower back. I blushed and covered my face with my sleeves. I still wore the clothes they issued for me in the hospital, apart from the underwear. I had on a clean sweater and loose fitting pants that must have been unclaimed by a previous patient.

"Mhmm" I mumbled and sat up, finger combing me hair. "What are you looking at?" I asked. On his lap sat an old looking piece of parchment paper and a compass.

"The directions to 13." He said quizzically. "It looks to be about three more days' journey east." He twisted the paper and knit his eyebrows together.

"Problem?" I ask, scooting next to him to look at the map.

"Yea, it just ends there. No note or x, just a circle." He showed it to me. It showed a crude drawing of the districts and the forest outside 12. Nothing past it except a circle with the number 13 next to it.

"That is weird." I cuddled up on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you want to start heading off soon?" He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I should probably hunt before we go." I managed to grab my father's bow and arrows from the hollow log when we first got into the forest. "We are going to need food."

He put the paper back in his backpack and followed me back to the pond. He sharpened some branches and managed to spear a few fist and I shoot them. We made a game out of it.

Shooting the fish with Cato reminded me of the time I spent with Gale out in the woods before the games. I missed Gale terribly. I missed Peeta too, the night in the cave was beautiful to me. But it wasn't right. He never could defend himself. He wouldn't have lasted at all without me to help him. Still, I would miss the boy with the bread.

The man with the spear seemed to be beating me in the number of fish we caught. I caught a good half dozen and he speared about four more. I smiled at him as he dove in the water to fish to retrieve his spear. He saw me eyeing him the last time and managed to slip me a coy smile.

"Come on in!" He smiled and waved me over. "The fish don't bite!" I waded into the water from last night as we laughed and splashed each other before embracing in a romantic kiss.

"We should probably be getting going," He whispered in my ear and I groaned. The man with the spear was right, as he always seemed to be.


	7. Mockingjay

We had been traveling east for some time now. It was almost nightfall when we found a small cave and decided to rest. The cave was small and damp, but served as a good hideout to rest for the night.

My mind drifted back to the games as I curled up in the crook of Cato's arm. The last time I had been in one of these caves it had been with Peeta. I didn't dare say it out loud, Cato always became dark when I mentioned the games or Peeta. His eyes seem to lose color and go glassy as he remembers the monster he became.

He had woke up screaming before, so had I. Although, throughout the games, I had been terrified of the game makers and the other tributes, while he had been terrified of himself. Every night he whimpers in his sleep and I can tell he sees the same demon eyes from the tributes in the Capitol mutts, but he also sees his own transformation.

I curled up closer and I tried to preserve warmth. His breathing had slowed to an even pace. I tried to match mine with his. Slower and slower I went, drifting into sleep.

"_Primrose Everdeen!" Effie announced and my breathing stopped. Any name but hers, the odds were in her favor._

"_Prim!" I screamed and lunged toward the stage. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream and push the guards away, grabbing my sister. _

_Suddenly I am in the arena, standing on my plate. Cinna stands next to me with Peeta on the other side. Cinna nods to me and I search, confused. Cinna shouldn't be here, I thought. _

"_Five. Four. Three." Cinna steps off the plate onto the landmine below him. _

"_No!" I scream as he explodes sending bloody bits everywhere. _

_The world seemed to explode into a thousand shattered pieces and the chards stabbed me in the chest. I saw my father in the mutts eyes and I screamed myself awake._

"Cato!" I yell, shooting up in the darkness. Tears dripped down my face as I searched in vain for the warmth that had been beside me only moments ago.

"What's wrong?" He peeked his head in from outside. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. He crawled in and cradled me in his lap, like a little girl. "It's okay."

"They took everything from me." I hiccupped. He tried to soothe me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Me too." He sighed, holding me closer.

"I'll do it." I said, looking into his eyes defiantly, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "I'll be your mockingjay. I'll be the face of the rebellion. I'll find a way to finish this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please follow and review, it means a lot to me! Btw, check out my story on the Dark Knight Joker's origin! It is at its climax! I love yo faces!  
**


	8. Let's Pretend

**Cato**

This isn't right!" She shouted in defeat. "It should be right here!" The empty field showed no hope of becoming the district I'd hoped it would be.

"It's probably just beyond that hill." I said hopefully.

"You said that two hills ago!" She yelled and threw her hands up in disgust. "Face it! There was never any District 13! It was a stupid legend for the kids to give up false hope. Your grandfather lied." She sunk down on her knees.

"He wouldn't." I looked to the horizon, hoping for a sign she was wrong. She buried her face in her hands. She looked absolutely stunning, sitting in the field surrounded by wildflowers waving in the wind.

The sun was setting and I knew that we couldn't stay there all night. We had already gone past the part in my map where the district ruins were. We were on the outskirts of the old district itself.

"Katniss, it has to be here." I sat down cross-legged next to her. She looked up at the sunset and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"No it's not." She put her face in her hands again. "We were foolish lovers Cato. We thought that we could cheat death. But we can't. We are nothing but killers. Our families back home are suffering because we are selfish kids who won the Games."

Her words shook me. Sure I was a killer, I knew that. But she wasn't. She was the purest soul I'd ever met. She was loving and kind. I was the murderer.

"Don't talk like that." I crawled across from her and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "We are different, you and I. We can show these people that this is wrong. Since the beginning you have known that. We can show them that the people have so much more power than they believe." I smiled at her.

She hiccupped and attempted a smile.

"I- I don't want to think about it anymore." She looked back at the almost- set sun. "We should find somewhere to sleep for the night."

I nodded as she got up. She walked past the ruins, scouring the forest for some sort of shelter. At last, I found a small shed that must have survived the ruins of District 13.

"This must have been on the outskirts of where the bomb was dropped." She remarked. I led her inside the small, two room dwelling.

"This is weird." I said, scanning the room. There were a table and chairs, all coated with a layer of dust and grime. She opened the cabinets to find them empty. In the next room over were a dirty fireplace and a small queen sized bed.

"This must be some sort of lodge for the Capitol film crews when they come out here to get footage." She said. I knew inside she didn't believe it though. We had passed the ruins, which looked entirely different than they had ever looked on the television. There hadn't been crews out here in a long time.

Nevertheless, we spread out bags out on the table. We had no food left after eating out last fish in the ruins this afternoon. She sunk down into a chair.

"Great, we're out of food, too." She frowned.

"It's alright, we'll hunt again tomorrow." I replied as she looked up at me with tired eyes. "Let's go to bed."

She motioned to get up, but I picked her up before she could whine in protest. She nuzzled her face into my chest as I carried her into the bedroom. She kissed me, bringing me head down to hers as we collapsed on the bed.

I lay over her athletic body as she began to undress. I kissed her and she brought me down over her. Her warm body melted against mine and I suppressed a moan as she kissed me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Let's pretend just for tonight, that everything will be okay in the morning." She looked up at me.

I nodded as she pulled me closer and kissed me as if it was the last time she ever would.


	9. I Can't Do This Without You

**Katniss**

I awoke wrapped in Cato's arms. The warmth radiated from his chest and I snuggled backward so my back was pressed against him. His arms encircled me, keeping me close to him. I didn't want to wake up and move. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. He was just so warm. The night before had been so amazing. We had made love, and fallen asleep in each other's arms. The first time I was terrified it would be painful, I had known many girls in the Seam who had been raped and they always had a glassy look in their eyes, as if everything was stolen from them.

He shifted and I turned over to look at him. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily at me while I brushed his hair from his face.

"Good Morning Girl On Fire." He smiled as I blushed and buried my head in his chest. He laughed and flipped me so I was laying on top of him.

I laughed and pulled his hands to the small of my back as I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled that crooked smile that I so much loved. He pulled me up so I was curled on his chest with my head at his chest.

"It's amazing you wanted to kill me, after all, I'm so charming." He kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." I looked up at him and smiled.

"That's my girl." I loved being called his girl. It made me feel all fluttery inside, like a child.

Suddenly the world ended. The windows shattered and everything flew around. A dresser knocked over. I was already to the wall clutching my bow and clothes. I threw on my underwear and pants and didn't bother with my shirt. Cato was beside stuffing it into his bag when I threw on the jacket.

"Come on!" He yelled, dragging me out the front door. In the haste I had forgotten shoes, I felt my feet bled while I stepped on thousands of shards of glass.

Suddenly another boom shook the house and it blew me off my feet as I slammed into the far wall of the kitchen.

"Cato!" I screamed with pain the way Clove did to him in the arena. I fell to the ground as he slid over to me.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm here." I clutched to him with all my might. More booms shook the house. And things fell against us. He took most of the beating trying to shield me. After a few seconds he pulled my hand over his shoulder and picked me out and ran out of the house. We landed on the grass and I felt more shudders shaking the earth beneath my feet.

Suddenly Cato was ripped from my arms and I screamed.

"Katniss!" He yelled for me but all I saw were thousands of Peacekeepers streaming from the helicopter above us. They grabbed him from me and pinned him against a tree. I could see him struggling against them to get to me. "Katniss!"

"Cato!" I screamed trying to get up. Suddenly gunfire shot out of nowhere. Peacekeepers were suddenly gunned down in front of me. I took the advantage to run to Cato.

He grabbed me and held me close.

"What is happening?!" I screamed over the gunfire.

"I don't know!" He held my head close to his chest before I turned and saw one of the men with the guns. It was Gale.

"Gale!" I screamed and immediately jumped up for him. Several guns pointed at me and fired.

I felt nothing. All I saw was blood, coming out of holes that I'd never had before. I slumped down, in shock.

"KATNISS! NO!" Cato ran to me and looked me over with a worried expression.

I only saw him. His face was the only thing my eyes could focus on. Everything else was a hazy, white blur.

"Don't you dare leave me! I can't do this without you!" He screamed at me with tears running down his face. He cupped my head and the warmth was the last thing I felt before I faded away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******How pissed would you guys be if I just left it like that? LOL, well review and then the faster I'll get back bringing you the next chapter! I love writing cliffhangers. **


	10. Fighter

**Cato**

I stayed by her side, numb to everything going on around me. The rebels fought off the peacekeepers quickly while I put my hands on her wounds, willing her to keep breathing.

There were three holes, all through and through. One in her left shoulder and then one farther down, above her right hip. The last one was on her left side, closer to the end of her ribcage.

A warm presence sat down next to me and barked orders at the men in tattered clothing behind. The peacekeeper helicopter was shot down, and landed our small cabin. The cabin where we kissed for the last time, I thought as my tears hit her cheeks.

Moments later, a small hovercraft pulled the rebels aboard and I stayed with Katniss until a hoard of people in white came down with a stretcher.

Once inside, I could only hear the sound of my pulse as I hovered over her. The untrained doctors looked over her small frame and knotted their eyebrows together.

Gale pulled me away from her as they took the woman I loved away from me. I screamed and only saw them standing over her.

"She'll be okay." Gale said in a soft voice. I kept my eyes locked on the small portion of her feet that I could see. I didn't protest when two other men roughly grabbed my hands behind my back and shoved me the ground. I didn't fight, I couldn't. If Katniss died, I would have no will to survive anymore.

Gale came up and put a small needle in my arm and I immediately felt drowsy. I passed out on the floor.

When I came to, I was sitting in a small chamber, no more than seven feet across. It was dark and my hands were still cuffed. Katniss's name rang through my head. Where was she? Was she alive?

The damp, dark room held no answer. I worried in and out for many hours. I spent what seemed to be days down in that horrible place. I was awake for about twelve hours at a time and then slept twelve hours. There was no break in darkness and the only clues I had were the trays of food that arrived every twenty four hours or so. I never ate, I didn't have the strength to.

I could feel myself getting skinny. I didn't care. I knew that if Katniss died then I would not last either. There were animals like that in the wild. I'd read a story about an owl, who mated for life. But when his mate died, he turned away from the world and eventually died a few days later.

I hoped that somehow my body knew she was still alive, because if she wasn't, somehow my body would sense that my other half was gone and close up just like the owl's had. At least, that was what I told myself.

I knew that I had no reason to live, if not for her. I was a monster without her. She made me believe that I was a victim of the games, but without her, I knew the truth.

I was a monster who killed innocent children without a second glace, and I had to pay. I didn't deserve such a wonderful creature as Katniss Everdeen.

The only reason I kept waking up was because I knew that somewhere, somehow, she might be alive. If I knew anything about Katniss, I knew she was a fighter. I knew she was somewhere close by, fighting for her life. And I hoped she hadn't given up like I had.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow! You guys are reviewing like crazy on this! I got woken up in the middle of the night after posting on the last chapter because my email sent all of the messages to my phone! And don't worry. I'm not as heartless as to kill of Katniss, so stop cussing me out about it! I am not that mean lol. Please make me wake up in the middle of the night again! It makes me smile to know you guys enjoy this!**


	11. Miracles

**Katniss**

I was flying over a bright, blue sea with Cato. We soared above everything, all the destruction and all the chaos. The warm breeze in my face blew my hair back behind me as I felt so free.

The next thing I knew, we were back in the cabin. I was sitting on the floor, reading a page from a book. But I was old and grey. Cato was on the bed, sitting cross-legged stroking his gray beard. His eyes closed with the soothing sound of my voice. We had made a home for ourselves. Suddenly the walls fell and Cato fell into cracks in the ground. I couldn't move, I was glued to the spot as my world crumbled before me.

**Cato**

I had been in the cell for at least three days before Gale came in to see me. He knelt beside my lifeless form and saw the vacancy in my eyes.

"Tomorrow, you will go before a council. They will decide whether you will be able to live among us in District 13." He stood up, "Everyone seems to be agreeing that you should be put to death."

I made no move. The news did not shock me. I just hoped for Katniss's sake that it was quick. He labored to the door and then turned around.

"I can tell you love her. You would rather die than be with her." I looked up at him for the first time. He loved her too. "She loves you too."

"She's alive?" I croaked out. It was the first time I had used my voice in three days. Gale nodded.

"She is in a coma. The doctors say that she needs a miracle." He looked up and then back down to me. "She called your name once. No one believed me. But I think you are her miracle. I won't let the council kill you because then she will give up."

"You need her." I said absentmindedly.

"Not just me personally," He opened the door and before he stepped out, he muttered, "Panem needs her."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******The more you guys comment, the faster I write!  
**


	12. Artemisius

**Cato**

"Cato, you have killed children in the name of entertainment for the capitol and you have brought mockery to the ideals of the revolution. Katniss Everdeen was our mockingjay from the beginning. She sparked chaos with Peeta by using their love to our advantage. But you took a strange hold on her. Somehow, you both defied the Capitol and found your way here. Some people do not believe you have changed or whether we should kill you publicly and make the Capitol realize our true power." The woman said. She was around the age of fifty with shoulder-length grey hair.

There were only a few people here to decide my fate. At the far left was this woman, President Coin. From left to right there was Haymich, Katniss's mentor, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Coin. Plutarch was apparently the next Gamemaker in line, and a prominent Capitol citizen who was friends with President Snow. Gale was ominously absent.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Haymich asked me as his feet lay on the table in front of him.

"I'm not sure what I am being charged with." I whispered out. They seemed to expect a strong, killing machine from the second district that held his head high. The past few days had drained that man from me.

"You are being charged with murder and kidnapping." Coin said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Who exactly did I kidnap?" I asked, finding my voice.

"Katniss Everdeen. She was last in a Capitol hospital, and then somehow you took her, in her weakened state, and planned to bring her here to lead the Capitol to us." She looked at me as if I should have already heard it.

"What?" My jaw dropped. "We ran away together! I told her that this was the only safe place I knew! My grandfather came here when I was just a boy."

"Your grandfather?" Plutarch looked up at me.

"Carter Artemisius." I replied.

"Such an interesting name," Haymich took his feet of the table and looked at me, "I presume it means something?" I nodded

"My mother once told me it was in a strange ancient language, it meant 'Safe and sound'." I replied. Coin buried her head in a stack of files in front of her.

"Ah yes, Carter." She traced the words in front of her as she read them aloud. "Carter Artemisius lives in the fifth wing on the G block. Not married, recorded children but not living here. He had been an active member of the council since he immigrated here." She looked up at me.

"Will he speak on my behalf?" I asked.

"Sadly no, this is a closed tribunal. We are the only ones who can help you." Coin closed the folders without looking at me.

"I like you kid. You've managed to get Katniss out here and not a scratch on you. She is quite a handful." Haymich pointed in my direction.

"We fell in love." I said to him. "I don't know what will happen is she…" I wandered off, hoping they could see that I really, truly cared for her.

"Ah, young love." Plutarch sighed. "But that could be dangerous, she was just with Peeta." He looked over at Coin.

"Very." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why would she fall in love with someone like you?" Haymich asked, confused.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging, "But ever since I met her, I've known there was something…special." They nodded in agreement.

"We need her to be focused and ready to lead this revolution." Coin folded her arms on her chest. "If you were killed before she awoke, I'm afraid we would have some issues." She said.

"Then don't kill me until she wakes up. Ask her how she feels. It should be her decision, she is the mockingjay." I looked at her.

"Very well, Cato Artemisius. We won't kill you." She leaned over the desk, "Yet."

**Gale**

I watched her sleeping form. Her breathing was forced by the machines. She was practically dead.

I had never seen her this way. She was always strong, always there when I needed her. We would hunt and she would bring down the biggest animals. Now some horrible peacekeeper brought her down.

I laid my hand on hers and I looked at her face. It was bruised from the shocks of the bombs from the Peacekeepers. Cato's looked worse.

That's how I knew that he loved her. He didn't kidnap her or bribe her to come here. When I saw him trying to protect her at his own expense, I knew he would care for her in a way I never could have.

But her can't bring her back. No matter how many times he wishes and prays, this is all her. She will fight this, I know she can. Suddenly her mouth twitched, it was so sudden. I would have missed it if I hadn't already been watching. It twitched again.

"Cato…" She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

******Ohh another cliffie! Are you guys pissed yet? Lol sorry. So yea, I had to find a name for Cato and I went searching for something hunger-games related.  
**

**Also, quick side note. I am thinking about writing a lemon describing their first time. It would be a side story just in case no one wants to read something like that here. But would you guys dig it? I've had a few requests already and I just want to know if I should. Yay or ney?  
**


	13. Awakening

**Cato**

I sat in the hellhole forever. Day in and day out I could feel myself wasting away. I made myself eat whatever didn't make me sick, which wasn't a lot. I felt my body get smaller and smaller. There was no news of Katniss. It must have been decided that if she didn't ever wake up that I would be here forever.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her hair fanned out on the bed of moss where we first made love. The place by the lake where she gave herself to me. She gave me everything and I would never let her go. We had both been nervous, but once we came together as one, it was beautiful. Our bodies fit perfectly together as if we were two puzzle pieces bound by fate for our lives to intertwine. We lay together in our bed of ecstasy and knew that our love would last forever.

Without her, I was nothing. Just an empty shell of the man I once was. To say that I was dying without her would be accurate. I needed her to keep me sane and to love me. I had never had anyone's love and acceptance before. It was incredible to have that one person who loved you in an out no matter what happened.

All my days were spent curled in a tight ball in the farthest corner from the door. I stayed like that during the days and when I fell asleep, I lay on the dirty floor. When I woke up I went back to my curled prayer. In reality it wasn't much a prayer as it was a silent hoping and pleading that she would live and be okay.

I knew that if she didn't wake up I would somehow know, like the lonely, lost owl and find my way to her in death.

**Katniss**

I soared over the clouds, and looked down on the districts. I could see my mother waving and holding Prim on her shoulders to touch me in the stars.

But when I flew to far, I found something I hadn't been looking for. I soared over the woods on the far side of District 12. But far beyond the woods I found a clearing. It wasn't much like the clearings I had passed earlier, but for some reason it made me stop and hover.

Underneath me was a couple. A man and woman, making love. I looked down with a sense of wonder instead of disgust or fear. The act itself was so intimate I feared I would disturb the couple as they became one person. It was like a baby bird flying for the first time, or a raindrop on that one thirsty seed.

I noticed subtle distinctions. The small of his back, the color of her hair. It took me a few moments to realize that the couple was me and Cato. I had no idea how we managed to get on the ground while I was still up in the air but I still watched with wonder.

Suddenly we disappeared. The clearing turned into the ruins around thirteen. I saw myself get shot and Cato scream toward me in the sky. I clutched my belly for any sign of injury, there was none. The ground turned red and then swallowed the clearing and then suddenly I was falling. I fell down into the hole that swallowed my life. Down, into the hole that swallowed my love.

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I shut them again before my eyes had a chance to adjust. I heard voices nearby. They hurried toward me and something next to me started beeping faster and faster.

"Come on Katniss, you can do it." A strange voice said to me. I opened my eyes again and them tried to move my arm to shield them from the light. I couldn't. I arm stayed where it was as if it did not want to respond to my commands.

"Hey there baby." A woman hovered over me and patted my hair. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot." I looked around frantically, remembering, "by Peacekeepers."

Gale sat by my bedside as my mother hovered over me. My mother! Gale! How did they find me?

"Don't try to move anything. You've been through a lot these past few weeks." Gale patted my leg.

"Cato?!" I asked fearfully, my eyes darting around the room.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, he can't hurt you." My mother kissed my forehead. Gale shot her a look. Did I miss something?

"He would never hurt me." I whispered, eyeing Gale.

"Some people…have their own ideas of what happened. But don't worry, he is okay. I talked to him. He misses you real bad Catnip." He smiled at me.

"I have to see him!" I said, jolting upright before a pain shot through my shoulder. "Ahh…" I grunted, laying back down. Gale and my mother shot up in alarm.

"That hurt." I moaned as I shut my eyes again.

"Don't worry baby. Mommy is taking care of you. You have the best doctor around. Three bullets hit you. They all went through. The one in your shoulder caused the most damage. It hit your bone and muscle, tore right through it. The two around your hips didn't hit anything major, just some muscle." She managed a smile while looking down at my pathetic body.

"I need to see Cato, make sure he's alright." I felt myself falling back asleep, not so deeply like last time, just enough to rest.

"Don't worry, you will." Gale held my hand as I floated back under.

**Cato**

I lay curled, as usual. I concentrated on everything I knew about her. I memorized the features of her face that flashed against my closed eyelids. I memorized the feel of her body against mine. I memorized everything I could.

Suddenly a weight lifted of my chest. My head cleared and my eyes opened to what seemed to be a light. There was no pain. I knew that she was going to be okay. I knew she would live. I don't know how i knew, but I did.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So lemon yey or ney? Should i write it? It would only be about seven hundred words. So not to long.**

**Please review! It means so much to me!**


	14. Reunited

**Cato**

I knew she was okay. That she woke up. Somehow I just knew. I started eating again and I started working out. I was sick of my little cell. It was boring. The only thing I could do to stop myself from worrying was to work out.

I had expected a visit from her since day one, but she never showed. It heightened my worry that something was really wrong. That she couldn't get out of bed or something like that.

On the fourth day after feeling better Gale came to visit. He opened the door and seemed surprised to see me doing pull ups with one of the pipes in the ceiling.

"Katniss is okay. She woke up." He said as I jumped down.

"I know." I said. He narrowed an eyebrow down at me. I shrugged.

"I'm here to spring you." He finally said. "But we should probably get you cleaned up first." He looked down at my sweaty clothes.

"Please." I knew I reeked badly. He led me out of my cell and I noticed how small I had gotten in those few weeks I was inside. I covered my eyes from the blinding light in the tunnel, I was accustomed to the darkness.

"It's okay," He said from a few feet away. "Just follow me."

**Katniss**

I sat in the wretched wheelchair as my mom rolled me up to the table in the hospital.

"You need to eat." She said stubbornly. I looked down at the mush that they called food. Even the grain we got in 12 was better than this.

"It will bring up your immune system. No one wants you eating anything too, strenuous." She hesitated. I picked up the fork and prodded at it, testing the density. It was like oatmeal, but…milky.

"It's nasty," I groaned. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I spun around like lightning. Cato stood before me like a god. Well, a skinny god. He had lost a lot of weight and had gained a hollow look in his eyes apart from me.

I jumped up and into his arms, and then moaned because of the sharp shooting pain in my abdomen.

"Don't you ever leave me again." He whispered as he buried his head in my hair that my mother had let down. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him up to kiss me. There was fire everywhere. Erupting from our bodies like a spark. I didn't realize that my body missed him as much as my mind did.

"Ahem." Gale poked up from behind him.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." I said to him as Cato let me down. I clutched my stomach and shoulder as the blood pulsed back into my wounds. I squeezed my eyes shut, determined not to show weakness in front of him. It would only make him worry. And it looked like he'd been doing enough of that. He noticed my wince and his mouth hardened into a line.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Better," I chuckled, looking into his deep eyes. I saw so much pain and hurt, he'd be dead if I was gone.

"You should get some sleep." My mother came over and eyed Cato suspiciously.

"You should." His eyes softened. "You need rest."

"Where are you going to be?" I asked, fearing that Gale would take him away and I wouldn't see him again.

"He can bunk with me until we catch up to his grandfather." Gale stood next to him, a few inches taller. Cato looked at him, surprised and relieved.

I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him cheek. He wrapped around the small of my back.

"I love you." I whispered, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******I just started a new story about Harley Quinn so check it out. It is already really fun to write.  
**

**So thanks everyone for all the reviews lately, please keep it up! They make me smile to read. I will be writing the lemon within a few days, so keep looking out for that. I will tell you guys when it's up! Thank you everyone!  
**


	15. Give Me A Month

**Katniss**

In the eyes of the Capitol, Cato had defied them and joined the rebellion by living with me. Apparently Capitol the audience was accepting of Cato and me but they liked Peeta better.

To the rebellion, Cato kidnapped me and forced me to lead him to the District 13 (even though I had no knowledge of it until he showed me the maps). He was a mutt, a Capitol slave.

To me, he saved me. He showed me that people are not what they seem. He was a killer, but so was I. He did what he was raised to do. When he admitted that he felt guilty and hated where he came from, it was like revealing that we were one in the same. He was a rebel, a savior, a lover, a fighter, a protector, a symbol.

When the rebel leaders told me that they planned to kill him when I was conscious enough, I protested.

"Don't you see it?" Coin glared at me, "We will win over countless supporters with this one act of defiance of the Capitol!"

"Give me one month! I will show that he has changed! We can use him!" I looked at Haymich with pleading eyes.

"We can make a propo with the two of them and see how it goes." He suggested to Coin.

She knit her eyebrows together.

"Please, let me try to keep him alive, you don't know what happened with us while we weren't on camera." I said softly.

"And no one does!" She said loudly, "No one sees him now, all they now is him then!"

"Well, I have an idea." The man in the middle, Plutarch Heavensbee, spoke. All eyes trained on him. "We could recreate them running from the Capitol. Sort of like they are tributes and the Capitol is the Career pack in the Hunger Games. We could show his change and romance."

"Bonding." Haymich added. I looked to Coin hopefully; after all, this was her decision.

"Alright. But after a month, if he still looks like a little Capitol boy, we will get rid of him." I shuddered as her icy voice struck through me.

**Cato**

My grandfather turned out to suffer a heart attack while I was in my prison. He didn't even know that I made it here.

The Capitol gave Katniss and I his old home. Assumedly, because they thought I was still a threat but wanted us to rekindle any romance that might have been lost.

She has healed so well. I knew she would. She was my little fighter after all. She used a wheelchair the first few days but the refused to touch it after that, so she hobbled around with me close at her side.

Gale had a new roommate that showed up. A past career tribute who was a force of rebel activity in the Capitol. Things heated up when we left and the Capitol found out that we were here. He fled to join his ranks. I was unnerved that we were in practically the same position, but he was greeted with open arms while I got hostile stares.

His name was Finnick Odair. I had seen him wandering around, chatting with Katniss. He was flirtatious, but I wasn't jealous. I trusted her.

We lived in a small apartment across from her mother with Prim and Gale with Finnick. It was small, but cozy. We had two queen size beds, although we usually slept together. She was still in a lot of pain, so even when she wanted sex, I would refuse out of concern that I would hurt her. She would get pissed but we usually ended up cuddling.

We both still had horrible nightmares because of the games. She would wake up screaming in a cold sweat and curl up in my arms. She never wanted to be seen as weak, but with me, she was truly scared. I had seen her cry, which was something Gale or her mother hadn't ever seen.

I laid on the bed in my boxers and stared up at the metal-looking ceiling. I missed the sunlight in the windows.

"Okay, you have a month." She slammed the door behind her, drawing a jump from me. "To persuade everyone that you are good."

I stared at her, wondering how to respond to something like that. She sat down next to me, stroking my leg.

"You have to convince them, like you did me, that you aren't what you did in the games." She said.

"How did I do that?" I smiled a playful smile and pulled her into my arms and up on my lap.

"Hmm, well, you loved me. I saw you do courageous and brave things. You protected me. And even after the games, you wouldn't give up." She twirled my hair in her fingers, it was getting long now.

"I love you." I smiled up at her. She cupped my head and leaned down and kissed me. I laid back down with her on top of me.

"I won't let them hurt you." She held on to my chest as if clinging to me would keep them from killing me.

I just kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******So the lemon is up! It is called "A Bed of Grass, A Soft Green Pillow". It is of their first time in the meadow by the lake.  
**

**Also, sorry for taking so long with this, I've been super busy lately. Please review and follow!  
**

**P.s. For the batman fanatics out there, I am writing a story about Harley Quinn in Nolanverse, check it out!  
**

**Thanks Everybodyy! See you sooner next time!  
**


	16. Safe & Sound

**Katniss**

We laid in the faux cave. Plutarch made sure that it was structurally different than the one I was in with Peeta. He didnt want the audience to think of him.

Cato's head lay in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair subconsciously. A billow of smoke drifted through and a small cough escaped my throat.

His eyes darted behind his lids as if he was having a nightmare. Suddenly he shot up and yelled.

"Cato!" I looked startled, then softer, "Was it another nightmare?" I tried to lower my eyelashes like I'd seen the girls in the Seam do. I failed at being seductive badly.

"I'm so sorry." He buried his head in his hands and scooted to the far end of the cave. "I'm sorry, its all my fault. Peeta, I killed Peeta." I saw real tears fall from his lids. He was doing good, Peeta struck a nerve in Cato anyway. Thinking about him made him emotional.

"He was a pure soul, a good person. He loved you." His voice hitched accidentally, "I'm… I'm just a mutt."

"No, no don't think like that." I murmured to him, crawling closer.

"I'm a horrible person." He muttered. I hated Plutarch for making him relive all this. Besides, when Cato had the nightmare on the way to 13, it never looked like this. First of all, it was me that had the nightmare.

Plutarch wanted everyone to see that Cato was remorseful for all that he had done. But this was…rough. I liked the idea of showing the audience how we bonded on the way to 13, but not like this. not at his expense.

"No you're not." I hugged him, letting him silently sob into my jacket. I knew he didn't like to cry in front of people but it made for good footage. "You have done bad things. You know why? The Capitol taught you it was okay, but you are a person, not a piece in their games." No one knew who had said that but me. Peeta would have wanted this.

"Peeta would have wanted this." I added, "You and I are opposites, you and I can show everyone that fire is catching."

I stared into his eyes as the lights came on and Cinna yelled cut. He had come to 13 with Finnick when a few districts revolted. It was good to have a friendly ace in this strange place.

Cato wiped the tears from his cheek expertly and put on a fake smile. But I knew saying those words hurt him, they cut him. I ached to help him somehow.

"That was good Cato. So much raw emotion." Cinna liked Cato, they were from the same place and I think he knew that Cato needed a friend here. After all, everyone thought he was a mutt.

"Are we done today?" I asked, hopefully. I looked at the clock on the wall by the cameras. It was eleven.

"Yea, sure go on, get some sleep." Cinna winked at me and started talking to the cameramen.

I took Cato's hand and walked away from our fake love nest. It was difficult being sincere with Cato on camera. With Peeta, the words came easily; he knew what to say to let us both survive. but I didn't want all of Panem see me pour my heart of to Cato. It was more... intimate.

He led me back to our apartment in silence. I was afraid he was thinking too hard about what Plutarch made him say.

I slammed the door behind me and looked at his hunched back. He seemed so defeated as he laid face down on the bed. I crawled next to him.

"It'll get easier." I felt like the only thing I could say. He rolled over and looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

I did what I would do when my sister had a bad dream. I kissed his eyelids and pulled the covers up over him. I laid beside him as started to sing the lullaby that my father would sing when Prim and I were sick.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go." I sang softly. "When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'."

My voice dipped up and over the peaks and I watched as Cato's eyes fluttered and seemed to calm his frayed nerves. My father's voice was like magic, i hoped i had inherited his gift.

"But all that's gone and passed tonight." I ran my fingers through his coarse hair and he looked into my eyes again. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

I closed my eyes and went with the song. I remembered the countless nights my father would sing it to me to fall asleep at night. I remember the smell of leather on his jacket and those coal stained fingertips that would brush my hair from my face.

When the song ended, Cato was fast asleep. I smiled. He was the only man who would keep me safe now.


	17. Something Is Wrong With Katniss

**Cato**

I opened my eyes and rolled over in the dark. I could see a light under the bathroom door.

"Katniss?" I got up and started to worry. She let out a moan. I opened the door to see her hunched over the toilet bowl.

"What time is it?" She looked up at me, her face pale. She was shirtless, so I could see her healing bullet wounds. The dark red marks made her look tough, but hunched over a toilet didn't.

"Probably around two." I sat down and brushed her hair out of her face. She shivered. I yanked off my sweater and she tugged it over her small frame.

"I probably just ate something bad." She looked green and started dry heaving over the bowl. I started panicking. What if she had something? Some infection from the bullets? It had only been about two months since she woke up anyway. Maybe things were moving too fast. I heard something come up her throat and she puked into the toilet bowl. I held her hair back.

She eventually ended and I brought her a cup of water. She looked so small and tired. My heart beat a million miles a minute as I carried her back to bed and let her curl up on my side.

**Gale**

Finnick had finally shut up around midnight, so it felt like I had just closed my eyes when I heard a frantic banging on the door.

"Ugh." Finnick got up, and answered the door to a very freaked out Cato.

"Woah man, what is wrong?" Cato was a good couple inches taller than Finnick so seeing his try to calm Cato down looked funny.

"Katniss," He pointed to their room, "Something is wrong with Katniss." I shot up and tugged on a pair of sweats and threw a pair to Finnick.

"Not like we were getting much sleep anyway," Finnick muttered as I followed Cato into their room. Katniss was curled into a ball, shivering.

"I woke up and she was throwing up." I put my hand on her head, not knowing what else to do. She felt okay.

Finnick grew stiff as a board. I noticed immediately.

"What? Do you know what is going on?" I looked over at him. He shook his head and walked calmly into the bathroom. Cato and I watched as he rummaged through some drawers under the sink. He seemed to be counting back to himself. His brows knitted together when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Cato, where is her makeup and crap?" Cato drew a blank stare.

"Umm, we didn't bring anything. I think her mom and Prim gave her some deodorant and toothpaste if that's what you mean." Cato said, obviously weirded out by the question. "It's all in the bottom drawer."

Finnick went through the bag after finding it. In the bottom was a small blue package. It was unopened.

My body went stiff. I counted back in my head. Two months. Unopened…_morning sickness._ Finnick knew from the start of course, he knew about these things after all. He had slept with a lot of women, he knew about the repercussions.

Suddenly my hands were wrapped around Cato's neck.

"You bastard! How could you? She was a goddamn virgin!" I hissed at him. He looked pissed, then his face went blank. "Fuck you! I can't believe you fucking asshole! If I find out that you hurt her in any way at all… I swear I will break your fucking neck!"

"What's going on?" I heard Katniss whisper, having woken up. Cato looked over at her, his face turning into a mask of horror.

"Get. Out." I hissed at him. "You are just going to fucking leave anyway. That's what you Capitol mutts do anyway."

"Woah there Gale." Finnick put his hand on my shoulder. "Now is not the time."

I let go of Cato's shirt and walked calmly out. Inside I was dying.


	18. Give Me A Chance

**Katniss**

Everything was falling to pieces. Cato was gone. Gale yelled and he looked at me with fear and left.

My heart broke into a million little shards. I hadn't even known I was pregnant. True, it should have been sign that I hadn't had a period in two months. It wasn't really ever something I'd ever worried about before.

I curled into a corner. Everything was over. This poor child would be born to a mother who was just a knight in a war-torn kingdom. I wished that this baby and I could just live alone, away from this revolution. I wished Cato was there too. But my heart hurt and sent spasms through my chest.

I don't know how long I sat in that cold corner. I wanted so badly to scream and let out the inner turmoil, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to stop. Everything would pour out from Peeta to now.

My hands held my knees to my chest and I thought about my baby. It would have a terrible life. Coin would use it as a piece in their revolution. Just another toy to her.

I started to hate Coin. She had used me and abused me. Making me into their Mockingjay without even the slightest hope of Cato living.

Cato. My Cato. Where was he? Why did he walk away from me? Couldn't he see that he was just proving that Gale had been right? I shuddered at Gale's words. He had called Cato a Capitol mutt. I had seen his words sting through Cato's soul. I know Cato better than anyone. I was his everything and he was mine. Why didn't he come?

I heard someone kneel beside me, breathing his sweet scent. I was comforted.

"It's okay baby girl, let it out." I cried into Cinna's shirt, staining it. He didn't care. He stroked my hair and cooed into my ear. He had always comforted me. He said he would bet for me if he could. Would he now?

"Everything is gone." I moaned. "He is gone and I need him! I can't do it without him."

"He's not gone Katniss." Cinna kissed my head, "He needs time, but I think he was talking to your mother earlier." I groaned, so my mom knew too? She must be furious.

"I am such a failure. We- we… It wasn't supposed to be this way!" I yelled into his shirt sobbing violently. His shirt was soaked but I kept heaving, emptying my heart.

"Katniss." I heard his angelic voice from the doorway. I looked up from Cinna's damaged shirt. He stood there, his face twisted in fear. "I'm sorry."

I launched up to my feet and ran into his arms. He scooped me up off my toes and twirled me around. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried softly. Cinna got up and walked toward us.

"What did her mom say?" He asked.

"That it won't happen." I looked up.

"What won't happen?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes. He just shook his head. I pulled myself down and stepped away.

"What won't happen Cato?" I asked hesitantly.

"The baby." He looked not at all saddened.

"Why not?" I asked, hiding any emotion.

"Well, your mom told me that any pregnancy wouldn't help your condition. It would put stress on your already broken body." He said with a touch of sympathy.

"Broken body?" I asked angrily. "I have been healing fine!"

"You were in a coma for a month!" He spat back at me.

"Well what do you think would happen? That I'll miscarry?" I asked softer. He nodded. Cinna stepped outside to give us privacy.

"Your mother, she said she could take care of it before it gets that far." The truth of his words sunk in. Fresh tears of anger ran down my face.

"You don't want to have this baby. You don't want to be with me, or have a future with me." I said with no emotion. Shock registered on his face.

"No! I want everything with you! I want to have children and get married and grow old with you. But not if there is the slightest chance that I'll lose you again. I won't. I can't. Not again." He crumpled in my arms. I felt his pain, but he must have felt mine as well.

"I'm sorry." I ran my hand down the base of his neck. "But I'll risk it." He turned and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I won't let her take our baby away." I saw him open his mouth to protest, "Listen, if there is any sign of me getting sick, we will reconsider. But please, just let me try."

He shut his mouth, knowing I'd already made up my mind. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed on top of him. Even though it early afternoon, we stayed like that until late in the afternoon. I heard his heartbeat, for a moment it was like it was just us. Just me and him and the baby. Just like a happy family.


	19. Not Letting Go

**Gale**

Katniss and Cato seemed to be closer than ever now. Every time she would trip, he would practically scream and help her. Everywhere she went, he followed.

I had liked her for a long time, but it never seemed to work out. She had only seen me as a brother. I don't know where this new found affection for Cato came from, but I was jealous.

I think, deep down, that I knew he wasn't a Capitol mutt. I said it because I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to hurt the way I had been hurting since the beginning. Katniss had chosen him instead of me. I had been there for her, and what was he? A murderer. He had slept with her, something I had only dreamed about.

**Finnick**

I began helping out with Katniss and Cato. Gale had been sulking around 13 ever since the news of her pregnancy came. Katniss seemed sad about it, but Cato was still trying to just make her comfortable. I think the idea of having a kid scared him more that he let on.

I put my food next to theirs on the set of the new propo. We were sitting on the floor, eating our mushy food when Cinna and Plutarch announced the new idea.

"Okay, so we are going to show what happened when Katniss and Cato got to thirteen." He clapped his hands together and looked at us. "They will have more sympathy for you if we show them how you protected her."

"Why am I always the victim?" Katniss mumbled as she took another bite of her apple.

"Because you are, dear." Cato said playfully. Before anyone could say anything, she tackled him and pinned him to the floor. I took the chance and took a bite from Cato's roll.

"I am stronger than you!" She laughed, holding him down while he struggled. I saw Cinna motion to a cameraman to start filming off-set. Katniss and Cato didn't notice.

"Nuh-uh!" He struggled, rolling over and carefully pinning her chest on the floor with one arm behind her back.

"Not fair!" She struggled as I laughed hysterically from the side. "Career!" She yelled.

"Finnick!" Cinna whispered from the side. I got up and moved to him, out of the camera's way.

"Get in there." He pointed to them laughing. "Cato needs allies."

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off and knocked Cato off Katniss. I pinned him to the floor while Katniss burst out practically in tears.

"Oh hell no Odair, I can take you down." He laughed. He flipped me and Katniss jumped on his back like a monkey. He tried to pull her off but she clung. She peaked her head up and over his shoulder to look at me.

"Hey Finnick, how's it going?" She smiled at me.

"So-So." I muttered while trying to shove the laughing Cato off me. He rolled off to the side and Katniss swung herself around, into his lap. He absentmindedly ran a hand through her long hair. She smiled.

I looked to the crowd that had gathered behind the cameraman. They all had their hands over their mouths in surprise. Some women smiled and blushed at Cato and Katniss's embrace.

"Were you filming us?" Katniss finally looked over. Cinna motioned for the cameraman to stop rolling.

"It was so cute! We had too." He sat down with us and bit a hunk off Cato's roll.

"Why is everyone eating my food?" Cato pretended to be angry. Cinna laughed. The crowd seemed to disperse after the cameraman put the camera away.

"Well when are we filming this new propo?" Katniss looked at Cinna, all business.

"Later tonight." He crossed his legs, "Plutarch has some really good ideas for it."

Katniss muttered something under her breath and Cato laughed. They were so cute together. So perfect. Cinna looked at me, obviously feeling like the third wheel.

"Have you ever had anything so magical?" He gestured at them. I shook my head no.

**Cato**

In the night, Katniss and I were brought back to the set. Plutarch and Cinna had done a fantastic job with it. It looked so realistic, like we were actually outside.

There was fake snow and the quaint little cabin front. There were a few trees and a squadron of fake peacekeepers with blanks. I made sure no one had real guns; I wouldn't have her getting shot again. They took Katniss away, to get dressed and prepped. They surrounded me with Capitol stylists and they dressed me and painted fake soot on my face. They covered a few of my scars and added new ones. I was dressed in a tight shirt and baggy pants with rips and holes in them.

When they brought Katniss out, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a baggy sweater and long skirt. They had rips and dirt on them like mine. They put smoldering makeup on her. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fire. It wasn't scary or deadly, it was breathtaking.

She kissed my cheek and we stood where Cinna directed us too. The fake snow falling around us coated our clothes.

Plutarch yelled action and the set came to life. A fake sound of a helicopter came in, and Peacekeepers dropped on ropes from the ceiling. Katniss grabbed a bow from behind us and madly shot sticky-padding tipped arrows at the actors.

One-by one they fell as I fought off the ones nearby. Suddenly shots rang out and I knew what was coming, but that didn't make seeing it any easier.

Katniss fell and her chest spread with fake blood. The rebels came in and fought of the Peacekeepers by the dozen.

I yelled at her, her eyes glazed over and she lifted a hand to my face. She traced the side of my face with her shaking hand. I let a few tears drip down, it felt so real.

"You can do it Katniss." I sniffled. "I won't let you go. These people need you." She opened her mouth and blood came out. My hands were covered in the warm wetness.

It was too real. Her eyes closed and I screamed. I put myself over her body and tried to keep her warm. I didn't even hear Plutarch yell cut. But suddenly she was sitting up and holding me close to her. I didn't let go.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if i misspelled anything, my bearded dragon was sitting on the keyboard and I had to type around him. Wee how do you guys like it? I think I can feel a little bit of fluff going on between Cinna and Finnick. I like it! Any opinions? Review and Follow!  
**


	20. I Can Feel It

**Finnick**

It had been about two months since word spread that Katniss announced she was pregnant. In light of the new circumstances, President Coin had decided to let Cato live. I think the idea of a child born to both the rebellion and Capitol intrigued her.

In that time, Cinna and Plutarch filmed propo upon propo about her pregnancy, her fighting. Coin made sure that the audience knew that the baby might kill her. I've seen Katniss before, she is not the kind of girl to just lay down and give. Hell, she'd practically died twice. She wasn't ready to be pushed aside just yet. I wasn't worried about this kid.

Coin had seen my involvement with the propos and Cinna so she decided to give me a seat in the Council and help in the revolution. I was eager to help in any way I could. So when the downfall in twelve happened, I was quick to form a plan of action.

Twelve was the first district to rebel from Panem. In order to try and stamp out the rebellion, the Capitol nuked them. Thousands died. Katniss and her family were unreachable for a few weeks after that. She stayed in bed with Cato because her mother wouldn't let her help in aiding the refugees.

Soon after, 8 and 11 had uprisings too. The violence intended to stamp out the revolution had the opposite effect the Capitol wanted. Many districts rebelled with new found hatred and anger for the Capitol.

"Is Coin going to lead them to get Snow?" I asked Cinna one afternoon while he sat at his easel. He studied the design in front of him as I sat on his bed.

"If it gets to that point." His eyebrows knit together and but one of his fingernails. "Katniss and Cato would be on the front lines, and Plutarch would make sure everyone gets to see them."

I'd started spending more time with Cinna. He was the only one here that I actually connected with. Gale was cool most of the time, but he was busy working with the engineers since the start of 12's destruction. He was distraught lately. Cinna and I were from the same place. We were Capitol mutts. We used that term in jokes to one another. He was a good friend.

"I would go too." I laid my head on his bed with my legs hanging over the side. His ceiling was covered in his artwork, all of his walls were. Paintings of costumes and colorful scenes that floated around his mind.

"Me too." He concentrated on whatever he was working on. "I'd would be nice to actually fight, as opposed to sitting here twittering my thumbs."

I said nothing. I thought about all he had done for the rebellion. It was practically his idea. He gave the audience something to root for, the girl on fire.

"Done." He flipped his sketchpad over to me. I didn't know what I expected. Probably Katniss in some sort of combat-outfit. I was so surprised.

On the pad was a watercolor painting of me. He elongated my torso, and gave me more muscles than I actually had. Right south of my navel, he had painted a beautiful fish's tail. He had turned me into a merman. I was holding a trident, like the one I used when I was in the games. My hair was slightly longer and waved in the wind. It looked like I was leading everyone to battle. It didn't look as cheesy as it sounded. It looked elegant, and powerful. I didn't say anything, I just looked into his deep brown eyes with my mouth gaping.

"I tried to draw you as I see you." He smiled sheepishly.

**Cato**

Katniss had been unreachable lately. She had been hiding in her room, cursing her mother under her breath for not letting her help out the refugees from 12.

I walked into the room one day to see her on the floor doing push-ups. She was sweaty and angry-looking. I shut the door and hesitated before hunching down to her level.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, sitting cross-legged next to her. She sat up and poured some water on her face from the bottle next to her. It was making a mess on the floor but I didn't complain.

"Look." She stood up so that I was eye-level with her groin. She pulled up her shirt and showed me a lump. "I'm getting fat. If I am going to lead this revolution, I need to get off my ass."

"Woa." I said, I had never heard her cuss before. I stiffened. "Babe, that's not fat."

I got up on my knees and looked at her stomach as if trying to see the little baby growing in there. I lifted my hand and lightly touched the bump.

It could have been nothing, but I swear I felt a heartbeat. Not her heartbeat, it's heartbeat. It knew me. It knew that I was it's daddy.

"It's too early…" She drifted off looking down at my face. I looked at the bump lovingly, stupid it sounds. I felt like I could feel him. My son.

"Oh my God Katniss." I kissed her stomach and she touched the top of head.

"I love you." She said, smiling down at me.

"I'm actually starting to like the idea of the three of us. A family." Something I never had. "And I love you too darling."


	21. Lace Wings

**Katniss**

We are going to war with the Capitol. Coin announced that seven districts had rebelled and the Capitol was upping the death toll. She said that there would be a small crew of fighters and faces of the revolution to be shown to audiences fighting the rebellion. I knew that Cato and I would apart of that team, as well as Finnick.

"I don't want you to go." My mother sat down at our table "Think of your health." _The baby's health, _I thought.

"I need to fight this, mom." She looked at me with sympathy. "It's my war." I ate small bits of my peas distastefully, they smelled bad. Everything smelled bad. I was secretly thinking that 13 was serving us rotten eggs to get us to want to go out and fight. If just for the promice of better food.

"Katniss is right." Cinna and Cato sat next to me. Cinna looked over at me and my mother, "She is the face of this revolution."

Prim and Finnick sat down across from all of us. Finnick looked up bashfully to Cinna's eyes. Finnick the ladies' man seemed -pardon the shock- smitten with Cinna. Who would have thought? The infamous Finnick Odair would finally fall in love, or at least have a man crush on my stylist?

Cato wrapped his arm around me and I scooted in, lying my head on his chest. I felt safe in his arms. I felt like a child. He weaved his fingers around mine and I felt his heartbeat in his palm.

"Katniss?" I heard Plutarch come up to me, "Can we borrow you for a quick fitting?"

I unwrapped myself from Cato's arms and took my roll with me. I followed Plutarch down the massive underground tunnels and into a dressing room. My makeup team wasn't there, just a huge floor to ceiling mirror and a black garment bag.

"Just give us your input." Plutarch left me alone in the room. I knew inside was something only Cinna could create for me. I unzipped the bag, ready to be surprised. I pulled off a note form the hanger.

_Cato helped me with this look for you. We wanted something that would capture your spirit and yet show you as the way we see you. Don't worry, this is just for propos, I'll get you something more practical for the actual fighting. –C_

I put the note on the dresser now intrigued. I pulled the dress out. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at it up and down.

It was a beautiful lace gown. Blue, the exact color of Cato's eyes. The sleeves were long and sheer. But the most amazing part of the gown were the wings. I was supposed to be a mockingjay for the people. But I could defiantly see Cato's handiwork. The intricate white design draped down and turned into a smoldering blue from a mockingjay.

I slipped it on. The sheer lace was just covering enough so that the bullet scars wouldn't be seen. But it was sheer enough to make me look smoldering. I transformed into an angel before my own eyes. I looked beautiful.

I pulled down my hair and let it fall down my shoulders and cascade around the intricate lace patterns. I twirled and the dress flew from my ankles and spread out. I had never looked so beautiful. I felt myself crying. And I slipped off the dress and braided my hair back.

I looked in the mirror and thought about Cato. What if he didn't make it back from this mission? Coin had made it abundantly clear that she thought he was expendable. I stuffed the note in my pocket and held back tears as I walked out.

**Cato**

I was sitting up in our bed after lunch. Katniss had gone off with Plutarch for something. I pulled up the book I was reading and got lost in it.

It could have been seconds or minutes later but Katniss burst through the door. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Baby!" I tossed the book aside, "What's wrong?" She tackled me and pinned me down on the bed. She kissed me roughly and I felt my hands creep up to her waist, pulling her closer to me. I could taste her salty tears while she pulled her shirt off quickly and kissed my neck.

"Whoa" I managed to spit out, trying to think rationally.

"Shut up." She muttered in my ear. "I need you."

Her voice hiccupped and I realized what it was. She was kissing me like it was the last time she would be able too. She was worried about us returning from the Capitol. Well she should know that I would do anything in my power to have her come back. Hell, I don't even want her going in the first place. But I can't control her.

Her breathing became heavy as she pulled my shirt off and kissed my bare chest. I could feel myself losing my control. She knew just how to get me going.

I sat up and held her in my arms while I slowly kissed her tears and chest. I could feel her rapid heartbeat while I pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor. She cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"Don't leave me." She said, biting back tears. "I can't live without you."

"Never." I muttered, kissing her. And in that moment, I knew that I could never live without her either.


	22. Ready to Fight

**Katniss**

Coin made sure we trained extensively for three weeks prior to the scheduled "invasion" or whatever she likes to call it. The training was difficult, especially for my condition. I did my best to go beyond her expectations to show that I was ready.

Basically we were supposed to lead a group of soldiers into the Capitol and take down President Snow and the new gamemakers. Coin wanted to make his execution public and show everyone that the revolution was here. I didn't know about killing him. I had killed so many already, I didn't want another bloody mark in my record.

My mother informed me that I was around twelve weeks pregnant. I had noticed significant changes in my waistline already. But now, it was difficult to hide. I hoped that the invasion would go fast because I don't anyone would want to see me fighting and ready to pop. Plus I had this fantasy of giving birth with Cato in a perfect little house where we would live after all of this was over.

I laid on Cato after our training one day in Prim's room. We had all settled on the floor to tell stories. Prim got a kick out of seeing my belly. At first I didn't want her to know, after all, I was so young. But she saw the baby as a blessing. She thought that it marked a change in the world, that somehow the baby would be an innocent light to shine through Panem.

"So we are going to go through 12, 11, and 10 with full troops. Nine hasn't rebelled yet, but is close. We will have to be quick through. Eight, seven, and six are good. Five is close. Four and three have rebelled, but they are struggling with supplies. Two is the target before the Capitol." Cinna lay a map of Panem out before all of us.

"So we are bringing supplies in to nine, five, four, and three." Finnick confirmed.

"Gale says he has medical supplies for the people in the Capitol and two. He says that if they see us giving them help, they will be more accepting." Finnick nodded and bit a finger, looking at the map. "I don't like it."

"Why?" I asked. Prim touched her ear to my belly, trying to hear its heartbeat. Prim reminded me so much of little Rue.

"Well, that baby is key." Cinna pointed a pencil at my belly. "We can't afford to lose you or that child. Coin thinks the baby can be a symbol of the new generation. Of the rebirth of the nation. And I agree with her." I scoffed at him. "It seems that is the little miracle baby."

Cato smiled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. He wove his hands in mine and placed them on my stomach. Prim smiled, she knew that the baby was special. Hell, everyone thought this baby was some huge sign or object that they could use to help the revolution. I didn't like that idea. Sure, it was a miracle. But I didn't want my child to be born into this world of torment and hate. She deserved a peaceful, loving home. True, it seemed like an innocent soul in this darkness, but I couldn't bear to lose her to the revolution.

"You should name her Prim!" Prim squeeled gleefully clapping her hands together.

"Or something provocative," Finnick thought out loud, "Like Rue, or Peeta." Cato flinched. No one noticed. I nuzzled into him, I knew how much thinking about his past hurt him.

"Or something like Freedom or Liberty." Cinna said, looking at Finnick.

"What do you think?" I looked up into Cato's eyes.

"Well we don't even know if it is a boy or a girl yet." He looked at my belly. "I'm sure, in the moment, the perfect name will come." He was right, I wouldn't stress about it.

**Cinna**

Finnick and I had been inseparable ever since I drew him into a merman. I liked his company, I could actually talk to him. He was a good man, and a good friend. In the Capitol, it was never judged on who someone loved. But somehow I didn't think Finnick would ever feel the same way about me. Finnick has always been the ladies' man.

"Nine rebelled early today." Coin looked up at me with solemn eyes. "But the Capitol sent troops of Peacekeepers from 2 with a heavy arsenal. The rebels are holding their own, but not for long. We must start deploying tomorrow."

"We are all ready. Finnick and I have it all laid out." I brought out my map from the pocket in my tunic. "We will start in eleven and work our way to 2 in time. Katniss, Cato, Finnick, and I will lead the different groups in and around the fighting, getting good footage which we will send back to you for broadcast."

"I need you here Cinna." Coin said. "You will take your place with the board and help us from here. When the revolution is complete, you will come with us to the Capitol for the execution and total overthrow."

"But, what about them?" I motioned to the diagram of our flimsy troop of rebels. "I can't just leave them."

"Finnick will be the leader as well as Katniss and Cato." She looked up, "They will be alright."

I looked down at the map trying to find some excuse to be with them. I couldn't let them go by themselves. What if they didn't come back?

"I know you and Finnick are," She paused"…fond of each other. But he will get back." I nodded.

"So it is set." She clapped her hands together. "We deploy tomorrow. Now, what have you cooked up for Katniss?" I pulled my folder from under the map half-heartedly. I opened it up to the first few sketches.

"Well now, she certainly will live up to your little nickname now." She chuckled. "Girl on fire."

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I am going to leave this one up to you guys. Please comment which gender you want the baby to be and your ideal name. I will be reading all of the votes soon and deciding on the best name out of the bunch. I already have a few ideas but I would really like your guys' input!  
**

**Also, this story has probably at best five to ten more chapters before it is done for good. I might continue with the child's story or the Cinna and Finnick pairing but it depends on what you guys want. So any ideas? Please let me know!  
**


	23. C-4

**Prim **

Katniss and Cato left today for the districts. I knew that they might not return. I had accepted my sister's imminent death from the Games. But now, I didn't cry. I am older, and wiser. I knew that somehow that child would make it. We needed a symbol of the new life of the country. This child was just that. Katniss thought I was just being childish when I'd said that this baby was a miracle of the revolution.

Katniss still sees me as a little girl. I grew when she left us for the games with Peeta. I started to take care of myself. I stared to believe in myself. I discovered the madness in the world that comes with age.

The only thing that I didn't like recently was Katniss's relationship with Gale. He had been an older brother to me. I had guess I'd never noticed the way he looked at her, as is she was all he could see. I felt bad for him when he finally realized that Cato and she was, well you know, a permanent thing.

Katniss never saw the way his heart beat for her. She never saw the way his eyes lit up when she walked by. He must have felt so betrayed; she picked a killer over him. You could tell he did not expect it.

Over time I had spent more time with him, even if I was alone in doing so. I would bring treats down to the weapons development department where he spent his days. He had a sweet tooth for pastries.

I placed the small plate next to him while he worked.

"What are you making?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder.

"It's a pound and a half of C-4." He pulled the strange contraption up so I could see it. "This baby could take out a truck."

It looked like four small cylinders tied together with a small wire contraption on the top of it. I pushed his arm away from me in mock fear. He snickered.

"Don't worry Prim." He put his arm around me and hugged me. "This won't hurt you."

**Cato**

The bombs went off around my head and it felt like war. We had crossed through Twelve, Eleven, and Ten. We were now in Nine. At the time we had been brought to speed, the rebels attacked a crowd of peacekeepers guarding the train station. We barely had enough time to suit up before fighting.

Cinna had done a good job with Katniss's suit. He created a Kevlar body suit covered in padding, especially around her stomach. The Kevlar slimmed her and outlined her muscles. On the back was a hard shell case for her bows and arrows. My outfit matched with two sheaths for some deadly looking knives.

We were given specific orders to kill, but not brutally. It was fine because we were killing for self-defense anyway. We stood in the middle of the fighting on the train platform surrounded by natives from Nine.

"Cato, little help!" Katniss yelled from my back. I turned and took out a burly looking peacekeeper close by.

"You okay?" I gritted my teeth as his blood sprayed and he hit the ground.

"Shut up." She crouched down and shot into the sky, hitting a rotor of a passing hovercraft, sending it spinning into the field. Finnick was given a trident as well as a knife. All of the other members of our squad, who were mostly filmmakers and trained fighters, had a heaver arsenal. They were never on camera. But they took down ten times the number Katniss, Finnick, and I managed to take down.

Two Peacekeepers shot into the crowd, putting about twelve people down. I leapt to them and took one down while Katniss got the other one. We were now on the offence and the Peacekeepers seemed to be retreating. Once there were only a few left, we ceased fire. We rounded them up and stripped them of their weapons.

"Coin wants us to kill them." Finnick came up to Katniss and I. I looked into the pit at the huddled mas of men. They had families.

"They are defenseless." Katniss looked at him, confused.

"Tell Coin we are not killers." I walked over to the pit as the men shivered in fear. "That is what separates us from them."

"It's fine." Finnick looked back to the men behind us. They were the brutal assassins that Coin had put in the squad with us. They intimidated me.

"I don't think we have a choice." He looked at us hesitantly.

"Yes we do!" Katniss spoke up. "These men are not a threat to us!" She pointed into the crowd.

One of the men with us stepped forward. I stiffened as he raised his gun. He walked to the pit swiftly and I kept my eye on him. His eyes showed no sympathy in them.

"For the rebellion." He said softly as he open fired.

"NO!" Katniss tried to run to the gun but I wrestled her back. "You can't! They are defenseless!"

She screamed helplessly as I pinned her to the ground. "Monster! You're a monster!"

**Gale**

"How far will you go for this rebellion?" Coin knit her hands together on the desk. She gave of cold vibes, but she was okay. She did everything for the cause.

"Anything." I answered truthfully. She placed her hands on the table and unfolded a map in front of me.

"Here is the plan." She looked into my eyes with warning. "This is top secret." I nodded.

"Here will be a group of survivors from the first districts. We will send medics in to show our sympathy." She pointed to the square before the President's mansion. "We have hijacked a few hovercrafts from the Capitol. We will bomb the square as if we are the Capitol. It will bring all of the Districts united under the power of the rebellion."

She left me a few moments to mull this information over. It was the perfect plan really. It would show a single act of cruelty from the Capitol which would bring much support for our cause.

"What do you need me for?" I looked into her eyes.

"Bombs." Her eyes flashed a gleam that I had never seen before. It scared me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so far I have been getting a pretty definite vote for a girl. So definite that I don't even really need to count it. But still vote and please send in name ideas! I'm got a few good ones!**


	24. This Is The Place Where I Love You

**Katniss**

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Cato yelled to me over the sound of the helicopters above the train car. They flew from the districts on the way to the Capitol. "Should I take it down?" He pulled the pistol from his waistband.

"Coin says not to." One of the thugs spoke up from the back. We were in an abandoned train car on the way to five. It was close to rebellion, so I'd been told. Cato muttered something incoherently and slumped down onto a pile of hay and straw.

I waddled over and sat down carefully next to him. My belly was really out now. My mother had told me that I was into my third trimester and in my 29th week. It seemed we had been running around forever. It had been weeks. Coin promised that we would get back in time for me to give birth, but I worried about all of this fighting. Would the baby like all the movement?

"You know, this reminds me of when we hitched a ride on the way to 13." I snuggled up close to him and he rested his hand on my belly. We weren't alone.

"Oh yea, seemed like so long ago. That was back when I had to convince you that you loved me." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yup, must have been all that charm." I giggled. He rolled his eyes and kissed my lightly. It had been so long since we had been alone together. We had been traveling for so long. The cameramen and thugs had never given us much time to rest. Coin was continually barked at them through their headpieces to let me sit when I needed it. But I hated making them wait, I felt like I was getting out of shape.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. God, he had the best blue eyes. Opaque and icy, yet warm and inviting.

"Cato Jr." I laughed, thinking about a little demon kid running around terrorizing everything, a miniature version of Cato.

"Hah." He said dryly. "What about like, Liberty or Peace? Something symbolic."

"This kid has so much weighing on it's shoulders." I pulled his arm around my shoulders and put my head on his warm chest. "Coin is trying to use him already."

"Him?" He looked down at me.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it sounds stupid calling him 'it'." I looked out the open door at the full moon.

"Yea, I suppose." He closed his eyes.

"How about something fiery?" I smiled in the darkness.

"Haven." He said, "Like she is our safe haven or something like that."

"Just name it Finnick." A gruff voice chuckled from the opposite side of the car.

"Nosy." I stuck my tongue out in his direction.

"Seriously, it's the sexiest name ever." He scooted closer to us, in the moonlight.

"Yea I'm sure Cinna thinks that too." Cato muttered. I perked up, so I wasn't the only one who noticed that too?

"Huh?" Finnick looked genuinely confused.

"Oh come one, Odair. Like you don't know." Cato turned and looked at him through the dim light.

"Well…" He looked down into his lap. His fingers fidgeted with a small metal ring.

"What is that?" I cut the silence. He lifted it up. It was nothing special, just a bronze band, no engraving, no stone. Very un-Cinna like.

"It was his mother's." He looked up, sliding the ring onto his finger. "He said it would keep me safe."

"Aww! Why don't you ever do nice things for me like that?" I nudged Cato in the ribs.

"Hey I gave you a kid." He smiled, jokingly. I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"Do you have feelings for him?" I asked softly, watching the moonlight flicker over his concentrated face.

After a long pause he said, "I'm not sure." He paused and twisted the ring on his finger absentmindly. "I've always been used, for sex. I've never really had anyone special besides Annie, my friend back home. We have been friends forever. I thought that I loved her at one time. But now, everything's different."

"So what? Like a crush?" Cato asked.

"Well how did you feel about Katniss when you first met her?" He looked up into Cato's face with troubled eyes.

"I wanted to kill her." I burst out laughing and poked him in the stomach.

"Oh yea, well I guess that's right." Finnick chuckled, looking back down."

"She always intimidated me, and I was afraid of the reaction she evoked in me." Finnick looked up again. I looked up at Cato. "And by the time that Peeta died, I realized that she deserved to be the one who won the games. She was good at heart."

I put my hand up to my mouth to keep from saying anything, I didn't want to break the spell. He never spoke about Peeta, ever.

"I thought she would hate me, but turns out she tolerated me. She found some goodness in my heart. But I felt…" He paused, concentrating. "I felt like there were flutters in my chest whenever she was around. I felt that I couldn't let anything happen to her. I felt that I failed when she got shot by the Peacekeepers. I wanted to die. I realized that I couldn't live without her. She wasn't just something that I coveted or anything. She became a part of me. She managed to take all of my faults disappear and make me whole again. She brought me back to life. And when I thought that I'd lost that, I couldn't do it anymore. She is everything to me."

Everything was silent as a few lonely tears fell down my cheeks, wetting his shirt.

"Oh Cato…" I muttered softly, burying my face in his chest. His hand rested on the small of my back and pulled me in closer.

"Wow." I heard Finnick mutter. "I want that someday."

"I never thought I deserved it. But she turned everything around. Just don't let him go okay? Cinna may be able to fix whatever is broken in you too." Cato pulled me closer, and pulled my chin up for a kiss. Lightning.


	25. Bath Houses and Movie Time

**Cato**

The rebellion in five went over smoothly. Actually, it went down before we even got there, but we helped the wounded and brought the citizens together. They rallied together when we got off of the train and joined forces with them.

"This is great." Katniss looked out of the window of the room in the city outside. "We actually have some time alone." She looked to me and smiled.

I fell face first on to the bed and she giggled, her sweet melodic giggle that sent shivers down my spine. We were given rooms in the mayor's home while the town was celebrating. After a long day of giving medical care to the wounded and carrying away bodies, Katniss and I didn't feel much like partying.

"Lets take a bath." I heard her light footsteps fade into the next room.

"Mpfh." I said, dragging my tired carcass up off the bed. My long blonde hair fell forward. It was getting too long; Katniss was always sweeping it out of my face. I stumbled to the huge bathroom. Things were more like my home here. The things were more expensive, more intricate.

Katniss was standing in front of the large bathroom. Well bathroom was a relative term. This was more like a bath-house. It was a long room with a tile-covered pool taking up most of the space.

"I have never been in a swimming pool before." She looked down into the water hesitantly. "Why is this in the mayor's house anyway?"

"Oh come on babe." I pulled my bloodied shirt off and tossed it to the side while tugging off my pants. "Try some new things."

She blushed and looked away when I pulled my boxers off and dove in. She was still so pure. She tugged off her shirt, revealing her growing belly and chest. She pushed a lock of lose hair behind her ear before pulling down her pants and underwear and stepping in.

"You are so beautiful." I swam up and sat on the steps next to her. "I still can't believe any of this happened." She smiled at me.

I pulled her down into the water with me and she pressed her body close to mine. It was not sexual, just intimate. I put my face on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh…" She flinched, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her, while her eyes gazed down.

"It's kicking." She said, wincing, "He's strong."

I placed my hand under the water and on her belly. I felt nothing except the warm water and her smooth skin resting against mine.

"He won't for me." I said, looking down glumly. A few seconds later, as if on cue, I felt a small kick from beneath my hand. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"He knows you're his father." She whispered, looking up into my eyes.

**Prim**

Coin let me work on the Propos with Cinna after I complained to my mom that I was bored.

We sat in the dark room, munching on popcorn and watching all of the footage. Apparently the cameras that the crew had were on all of the time, capturing everything unlike the ones here. It made for some good laughs whenever anyone did anything embarrassing.

"This one was last night, I think." Cinna pushed the tape into the machine. "Haymitch has been making trip back and fourth the bring them faster."

The tape began at night in the train car. I could easily make out Katniss and Cato laying together, the only figures in the light. I hadn't seen my sister in so long, it was nice to know she was still alive. The baby looked so big!

"How about something fiery?" Katniss responded to something said earlier. Most likely a name for the baby, I deduced, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Cinna's laugh.

"Haven. Like our safe haven." Cato said, looking down at the top of her head.

"Just name it Finnick." Finnick yelled from the darkness beside the cameraman.

He moved closer to them, into the moonlight. "Seriously, it's the sexiest name ever."

Cinna laughed from next to me and I felt his whole body shake.

"Yea I'm sure Cinna thinks that too." Cato said loudly. Cinna stopped laughing and looked intently at the screen for any change on Finnick's face.

"Huh?" Finnick looked at Cato with confusion.

"Oh come on Odair, like you don't know." Cato looked toward Finnick. Cinna was deathly still. I knew they liked each other, it was not really that hard to figure out. I mean, the way they looked at each other, like the only saw each other.

"Well…" Finnick paused and looked down to something in his hands.

"The ring…"Cinna sat up, forgetting I was even in the room.

"What is that?" Katniss turned to whatever was in his hands.

He lifted the ring up, "It was his mothers. He said it would keep me safe."

Cinna brought his hands up to his open mouth and I saw his eyes light up. I looked at him and then back to the screen. It must have been hard for him. Only seeing the man he loved on a television screen.

I put my hand on Cinna's shoulder while Katniss and Cato spoke. He smiled at me, a deep blush running up his brown cheeks.

"I'm not sure. I've always been used for sex." Finnick said, ducking his head down and twisting the ring on his finger. Cinna's eyes snapped back to him on screen. "I've never really had anyone special besides Annie, my friend back home. We have been friends forever. I thought that I loved her at one time. But now, everything's different."

"So what? Like a crush?" Cato asked, looking back to Cinna.

Finnick looked back up to Cato and Katniss resting her head on his chest. "Well how did you feel about Katniss when you first met her?"

Cato paused. "I wanted to kill her."

I gasped the same time Katniss let out a hearty laugh and poked him in the belly.

"Oh yea, well I guess that's right." Finnick said absentindly, twisting Cinna's ring on his finger.

"She always intimidated me, and I was afraid of the reaction she evoked in me. And by the time that Peeta died, I realized that she deserved to be the one who won the games. She was good at heart." Finnick looked back up the Cato with surprise. I was awe-struck too. I'd never heard Cato mention the games. Katniss covered her mouth, she was surprised too.

"I thought she would hate me, but turns out she tolerated me. She found some goodness in my heart. But I felt…" He stopped and looked down at her. "I felt like there were flutters in my chest whenever she was around. I felt that I couldn't let anything happen to her. I felt that I failed when she got shot by the Peacekeepers. I wanted to die. I realized that I couldn't live without her. She wasn't just something that I coveted or anything. She became a part of me. She managed to take all of my faults disappear and make me whole again. She brought me back to life. And when I thought that I'd lost that, I couldn't do it anymore. She is everything to me."

I felt a few small tears fall down my cheek. He was a good guy, I felt bad for judging him before. He deserved her, they were perfect. I didn't have anyone like that. I hoped that someday I would, someday someone would love me the way Cato loved my sister.

"Oh Cato..." Katniss buried her face in his shirt while Finnick smiled his one sided smile. Cinna let out an audible sigh while another tear fell on my cheek.

"Wow, I want that someday." Finnick looked at their peaceful forms not really speaking to them. His eyes drifted out of the car and to the iridescence from the moon above.

"I never thought I deserved it. But she turned everything around. Just don't let him go okay? Cinna may be able to fix whatever is broken in you too." He pulled her head up and kissed her while Finnick pulled his legs up to his chest and fiddled with the ring.

The tape ended, leaving the room dark and silent. Cinna sat back, his face in awe. I let a few more tears fall before wiping them away with my sleeve.

"I can't wait for someone to love me too." I laid my head on his lap, staring at the screen.

"Don't worry." He came out of his trance and looked at me. "You will."

**Author's Note**

**Uber long chapter I know! Well thanks! There is probably only about six or so chapters left in this story and I'm so scared to let it go! **

**So anyway, I have just published two new stories and I'd really love it if you guys went and checked them out on my profile! Those are going to be the next big ones that I work on when this is finished. **

**So please review and check out my new stories! Thank you!**


	26. Skyfall

**Cato**

The trains arrived in four and three with extra supplies without trouble. The stronghold that the Capitol had has lessened enough for us to get food in to the closer districts. Coin had moved the tentative troops up behind us, to help out with the Capitol's revolution.

I know we are about to fight the battle of our lives. I know that it all ends here. Our lives could end here. But there is hope, hope for a new beginning. Out baby will live, and he will live for a brighter future, not one kept prisoner by the Games. He won't have to grow up in fear, or caution. There will be no oppressive government overseeing his every move, threatening his life. This is the life I would have wanted for my children.

I held Katniss's hand as we crouched low on the platform of the train station. The shiny floor gleamed and glistened with Capitol riches. Katniss had never seen such riches besides the weeks before the games. She had never seen such wealth. I wanted to tell her to be careful, with wealth comes greed. It was hard to believe that I had once been a boy from such wealth. Hard to believe that I'd come so far.

The wind settled and the trained assassins moved forward, leaving us to catch up. There were Peacekeepers on every street corner, paying no attention to the locals draped in their expensive clothing and jewels. They were looking for us, they knew we were coming. They were ready for the fight, for the promise of blood.

The team ducked into a small building and we followed close behind.

"What is the game plan?" Katniss looked up to them, determined. The shop was small and thick with a musty, oaky air.

"You and the team are going to the mansion to relieve Snow. We are going to the Central square to create a diversion and begin Phase One." Phase One was the distraction. Phase Two was air-dropping rebel soldiers into the square to create chaos. Phase Three was to bring Snow to the balcony overseeing the fighting to show our success. I overheard a Phase Four and Five, something about an explosion, but no one had filled me in.

"Map?" Finnick stuck out his hand, ready to get out and finish the mission. One of the assassins handed a small rolled piece of paper to him. He stuck it in his back pocket.

"We are leaving now." One man held open the door to let the others out. "You have until six o'clock tonight to find him and bring him to the balcony."

The door shut with a bang. I rolled back on my heels and looked over at Finnick, already digging the map out of his pocket. He unrolled it and traced his finger down the length of the page to the mansion in the middle.

"We are here." He pointed to a few streets away. "We can wait until Phase One starts then we can sneak in the back."

"Perfect." Katniss slung her bow off her shoulder and made her way to the back of the house. Finnick and I shared a glance before following her. We were led out in the back alley between the shops. I heard the sounds of the city from the streets around us. I could see the mansion looming in the distance.

**Katniss**

It wasn't hard to get inside the mansion. There were only two guards to take out before getting inside. I knew I'd feel guilty for their deaths in time, but now I had to stay sharp, focused.

Finnick navigated us inside the mansion. By the time Phase Two started, most of the guards inside had vacated the building and more rebel soldiers were joining us inside the mansion.

By five-thirty, I burst into the President's quarters. He was calmly sitting in a large chair by a blowing fire, enjoying his last comfort. He was not at all like how I'd seen him last. The rose in his lapel was the only alive thing. He was unshaven and skinny. I saw blood on his crisp, white suit. He was dying. The old regime was falling.

I pulled him up and pushed him to the balcony with Cato and Finnick trailing at my sides. The doors were thrust open to reveal the fighting inside the Capitol square. Bodies littered the ground, the sound of gunshots and the smell of rotting flesh filled my senses. I was overwhelmed. The only thing that I could really even feel was the baby's rigorous kicking.

I pushed Snow to his knees before I saw the parts of my team looking up in wonder at the revolution before their eyes. It was over. I heard crying from the courtyard. Many citizens were hurt and dazed.

I could hear one of the assassins call into his headpiece. He said something about Phase Four. I had learned of no Phase Four. I looked into his eyes; it was the man that had killed the survivors in Nine.

I saw a small group of doctors rush in to help. They looked to be medics from 13. Coin must have sent them to show sympathy for the Capitol. They ran inside the Capitol gates to get to the frightened citizens in the courtyard. The people looked scared and grateful all at the same time.

No. I saw a small bob of blonde pig-tails rush in with the others to the people in the courtyard. Her tail was un-tucked in all of the confusion. I saw the set-look on her face that I'd seen before. She was determined to help. She was determined to save someone.

Capitol helicopters circled overhead. This was no place for a little girl.

Suddenly everything was silent, the baby, who had been so alive, froze in my belly as I felt my heart beat stop.

The sky started falling overhead. I saw Prim look up in daze for the first few seconds. She registered the explosions overhead. She turned her gaze up to me. I could see her mouth open in a terrified scream.

Her piercing scream rang in my head even after her small body fell to the ground in scattered pieces.


	27. The Executioner

**Cato**

Katniss and I hadn't left the President's bedroom for the rest of the week. Rather, Katniss didn't leave the bed. She was practically comatose, huddled under the covers with her dewy eyes. She refused to eat or to see anyone. She barely let me in at all. I feared for her and the child.

At night, she would curl from me and cry herself to sleep on the other side of the bed. Alone and rejected, I would watch her back shudder when she cried. I would watch her until she fell asleep. Even then, I would watch her to make sure she was still alive.

Some nights she would turn over and curl into my chest. She could cry on my shirts. I didn't care. My heart beat for her and I would hold her close, mumbling that I'd never let her go.

After two weeks, the rebellion had subsided. Coin assured us that it was time for Snow to die. The Capitol was stamped out, but Katniss had one job left. I was angry. I knew that Katniss had agreed to be his executioner, but she was hurt. They were asking too much from her.

Coin barged in one morning and woke us up. Katniss was curled in my arms. She had cuddled up with me sometime in the night and we stayed that way until morning.

"It is time." She announced, letting Katniss lift her frail head up from my dead arm. "He is waiting outside for you. You have fifteen minutes to get dressed."

"No. I can't" She said. She peeled herself from me and sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself. "It's too soon."

"We have waited long enough. You have had your time to mourn. She is not coming back." Coin stood with her hand on her hips.

"I know that." Katniss mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you?" Coin narrowed her eyes. "This is the last thing we need, and then you can go back to your pathetic sobbing. We only have one more Capitol helicopter to get you to 12. So hurry."

She turned fast on her heels and slammed the door. I looked over to her. Her eyes were wide. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"One more?" Her eyes glazed over and her mouth made the shape of an o.

"Katniss?" I lightly shook her shoulder. Suddenly she was yelling.

"Did you know about this?" She glared daggers at me, jumping from the bed. "You planned it?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her.

"She's dead Cato! Dead!" Her eyes looked around frantically. "You knew. They planned it. She's gone. And you knew!"

They killed her. They planned it. My mind started to fallow the frantic thing she said. I understood it now, Phase Four and Five. It all made sense.

"I wouldn't do that to you." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I love you, Katniss."

She fell on to her knees on the floor. I ran to her and picked up her form. Her stomach was large now. Her mother had said that the baby had dropped already, whatever that meant. But to me, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking in my eyes. "I just know what I have to do."

"I wish there was some way that Coin wouldn't run this new country. She is worse than Snow." I looked down at her, placing her on the corner on the bed.

"You are right." She looked at me. I immediately saw what she was thinking. She was right. It was the only way. I pulled her lips down to mine. We kissed. It had no passion or lust, just agreement.

**Katniss**

Coin dangled it to me on a hook. I took it. But I knew how to win. Cato knew and he agreed. It was right. This country needed a government that wouldn't oppress them. They needed peace and dignity.

Cato left me sitting on the bed, naked. He brought me the dress that Cinna designed for me back in 13. The blue still looked striking against my pale skin and the wings made me look like an angel, still. A huge, pregnant angel.

"I love you Katniss." He watched me slip it on. "So much."

"We may not get a chance to say it again." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "But I love you too."

He nodded as if he knew this all along.

"But if we would…can you see yourself spending your life with me?" He got up from the bed and stood in front of me. He was tall and gorgeous and the father of my child.

"Of course. I can't see it any other way." I stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Katniss." I saw a tear fall. "I love you."

He said nothing else. But as always, actions speak louder. He knelt down and looked at my belly, protruding from the dress. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring.

It was beautiful. A bright diamond surrounded by sparkling dots of blue topaz. I couldn't comprehend, I couldn't speak. At first I couldn't even fathom what he was doing. My mind seemed to have been wiped clean.

"It was my mother's." He looked up at me. "I took it, when we first started heading to 13. I figured that we would need it, someday."

Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't say anything. I simply nodded. My head shook up and down like a rag doll.

He smiled. He pulled my hand out and slid the ring easily on my finger, as if it should have been there all along. I pulled him up to me and he held me while I cried.

"Prim-Prim would have wanted it this way." I stuttered. They baby was kicking like crazy.

**Cato**

The city hall in 12 was quiet. It had all been disintegrated in the explosion, so it was only Coin, Katniss, me, and Snow. Snow was tied to a stake, poised on the ground.

Katniss looked around, taking in the scenery of what had once been her home. It was so sad, but she was determined to get the job done.

"We are live." Coin said. Snow lifted his head. He spit a drop of blood onto the ground and laughed. He was dying, it was clear to see. Coin stood, defiant as ever, with her hands on her hips. A small rose was sticking from her blazer pocket. That was the ultimate thread for Katniss.

She picked up her bow. The rudimentary weapon looked so strange with her beautiful dress. Nevertheless, she strung the bow with the arrow, there was only one.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. In a split second, she turned and shot the arrow. I heard the thump and Coin hit the ground. I heard the collective gasp through Panem.

It was quiet after that. Snow laughed maniacally and then slumped over, bleeding rivers of blood onto his white lapel. He looked at her one last time, traces of guilt in his eyes.

The two cameramen stood tall. They loaded up their cameras and got on the helicopter, saying nothing. They must have seen the way that it never would have worked out with her, they must have.

I touched her shoulder. She was frozen where she stood, staring at Snow's body. Coin lay behind us, not worth a second glance. Suddenly, she doubled over. The dress crumpled at her waist. She moaned and her eyes clamped shut. I caught her while she fell.

"Katniss!" I yelled, watching her wince. She looked up at me.

"Cato." She said, wincing. "It's coming. The baby's coming."


	28. Noelle

**Cato**

Katniss went through a long labor. She hadn't eaten in a week anyway, so she was not at her strongest. But I stood by her side. I held her hand through the entire ordeal. I was afraid for her, for the baby. I didn't know if she would even survive this ordeal.

After, she lay exhausted, in the Capitol hospital. Her mother had delivered and taken the baby for a moment. She assured us with a chuckle that we didn't want to see it all bloody anyway. Katniss made no move to stop her, all of her energy was gone as she looked up at me with lazy eyes.

"How do you feel?" She looked at me, pale and sweaty.

"Like hell."

"That's my girl." I wiped her hair from her glistening forehead. She closed her eyes at my touch and smiled. God, I loved that smile. She could always brighten up my day with her smile. I hoped that every day I could wake up to that smile.

"Katniss? Cato?" Her mom came back, holding a small bundle. "It's a girl."

My mind shut down as her mother handed me the baby. She had beautiful rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. A small blonde curl peaked out from under the blanket. She wiggled in my arms, keeping her eyes closed. I held her in my arms, rocking her back and forth, my little daughter. She was my daughter, my daughter. Holy hell, I had a daughter. My heart started thumping like a jackhammer in my chest.

"She is so beautiful," I muttered, sitting down next to Katniss.

"She looks like her daddy." She smiled up at me, into my blue eyes.

"Oh god, I'm a dad." I handed her to Katniss.

"Noel. Day of Birth." Her mother looked over at us. "Latin."

I should have seen the light on Katniss's face. She looked down at the child again and then up at me. I nodded. It fit, it was perfect. Her mother was always wise, just like Prim. Prim would have wanted it too.

"Noelle." She said, cooing to the baby. "Hi Noelle."

She traced a finger down Noelle's cheek and the baby wiggled again, exposing more blonde curls. My mind was gone, out the door. This beautiful woman, and this beautiful child was mine. And for whatever reason, they loved me.

It was the happiest day of my life.

**Finnick**

If it wasn't clear on Cinna's feelings for me before, it was now. As we watched little Noelle lay with her mother and father in the hospital bed, I felt an overwhelming sense of finality. He took my hand and led me from their room and into the courtyard.

"Fitting, isn't it?" He gestured to the roses in their spring bloom. "New beginnings."

"New life." I looked into the sky, the clouds seemed to float on no differently than they had yesterday, or years ago. "New promises."

"Finnick." He walked over to me. "Haymitch and I were discussing options."

After Coin had been shot, there were no "options". She was it. But when all of Panem saw that arrow pierce through her body, it was far from all-out chaos. We needed a leader. A thoughtful and kind leader.

"Would you want to have the challenge of leading this new country? I'd be there, at your side of course. To help you with everything." He looked at me with hope. He wanted me to be the voice of the new generation. He wanted me to be their ruler, their leader. Me. Finnick Odair, who was only good for whoring himself out to women.

"I could try." I smiled at him. The roses swirled around us as a sudden gust burst through the garden. He laughed at my jump.

"Good." He smiled as his gold eyeliner shimmered in the sunlight. He really was beautiful, and I didn't know how to do this without him. Not thinking, I kissed him. I felt sparks and warmth in his touch.

New beginnings was just too accurate of a phrase.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I will be writing an epilogue in a few days, just to tie in the whole story. But holly freaking hell! So much drama in this story!  
**

**Please review and favorite. Don't bother following now, there is only one chapter left to go! *sniffle sniffle*  
**


	29. Epilogue

**Author's Note**

**So I cant believe that this story is ending! This started just as a one-shot in Katniss Can Fend For Herself. I just wanted to give Katniss and Cato some sexual tension but they ended up getting a lot more! I had no idea that it would get so popular!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Thank you for putting up with all of the stupid spelling mistakes and short chapters! I honestly would not have written this unless you guys hadn't been pushing me the way you did. So thank you so much!  
**

**And if you like this story and my writing, please check out my other stories. I don't think I will be writing a third continuation to this story, but I might write more Hunger Games storys in the future.  
**

**Okay I'm rambling. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

**:')  
**

* * *

Noelle was not nearly as good of a shot as her mother. It seemed that no one in Panem was. But through either determination will or plain stubbornness, she would wade out into the tall crabgrass every Sunday morning and shoot at the tattered targets in the backyard. Sometimes Peeta would come outside and sit in the grass next to her and laugh at her, chewing on his breakfast.

Despite her mother's pleading, their second child was named Peeta. He was a sneaky child who would often steal his father's clothes and hide them in random placed throughout the house in order to make him late for work. Being late was never a problem for him though. He would pat his sons head and race him all over the house to find his missing shirts and shoes, pretending he would get in trouble, although everyone knew he wouldn't.

Peeta did not come out that cold morning, leaving Noelle outside with her bow alone. She was bundled up in an old jacket of her mother's that fell on her small frame like a blanket. She took a few practice shots at the closer targets, feeling the bow stretch taught in her small hands.

Noelle was still a child, merely twelve years old. Her father and mother lived in the outskirts of town, away from the Capitol. Even though, sometimes the Capitol would come out more often than not to see them. President Finnick would visit often, bringing sweets to the kids. They did not know the pain of hunger as their mother often had in her youth. They did not know the fear of the games, or of their government. They were carefree, the way children should be.

A doe wandered into Noelle's line of fire and she lowered the bow. The doe looked up and then bounded away, back into the woods in which it came from. Many animals were seen in their small village. Often times, the residents could hear the mockingjay's singing their sweet tunes in the distance. Few people would raise their heads high and listen to the songs that set them free years ago.

Though the government was new, and the rebellion was still fresh in everyone's minds, life was different. There was no more hunger or poverty. There was no fear, or oppression.

Noelle took it all for granted. She had never lived in a world without these things. She was born into the promise of peace and safety. Somewhere deep down, she had the mixed blood of her father and her mother, which gave her an instinct for survival. She was a fighter, even when she had nothing to fight for.

She shot more arrows at the farther targets, hitting a few near the center. The steady _thwap _of the arrows against the wood calmed her, like it did her mother. They were very similar.

"You are always out here in the mornings." Katniss called to her from the back porch. "Come walk with me."

Katniss had aged well. She was a woman and a mother. She was proud and had an air of maturity and care wherever she went. She had her long hair in a braid down her back, her signature look. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her hands as she walked to her daughter in the cold.

"Ick." Noelle came to her mother's side, barley tall enough to reach her breast. "I can't believe you can stand to drink that."

"I hated it too when I was you age." She put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Noelle was silent as they wandered through their yard and onto to the dirt in the front. They walked down the streets together. Not everything had changed in the rebellion. Still, in the outskirts of 12, where the bomb had hit, there was no pavement. They had barely gotten telephone lines and running water to the homes in the past year or so.

"Where are we going?" Noelle looked up to her mother. She saw her breath come out in little puffs against the chill air. Her nose was pink, as well as her mother's.

"Do you know what today is?" Katniss looked down at her.

"A week before my 13th birthday?" She smiled up at her mother.

"Yes, and the anniversary of a friend's death." Noelle looked ahead, this was news to her. She knew of the rebellion and the part her mother played, but Prim's name had not been uttered in their house in front of the kids.

"Who?" Katniss took time before replying.

"My sister. She died when she was your age. Some days you remind me so much of her." Noelle thought to herself about this new information. She never knew that her mother had a sister, let alone one who died a week before her birthday.

They stopped at the plaque in the center of town, erected when Noelle was just eight months old. In reality, it was new. But it seemed ancient to her, she had grown up playing around it. She had never read it.

_To the martyr._

Katniss stared down at it, reading the bronze words over and over again in her head. Prim was a martyr, giving everything up for her cause. In many ways, she was the real hero. The unsung hero.

They walked back home to find Cato on the front step waiting for them. His hair was pushed back and he smiled when he saw his wife and daughter returning from their morning trek.

"Good morning dear, doe." He nodded to each of them. "Pete is up and whining because apparently _someone_ told him that we were going to the Capitol today."

"Oh! I haven't been in so long!" Noelle tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Can we go? Please?" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Well I said that I needed to drop off some papers to Cinna, he asked if he could go with." Katniss shrugged. She kissed Cato on the cheek.

"Fine." Cato ushered them inside and shut the door after them. "Go get dressed you two."

Peeta, who was jumping up and down on the couch, raced his sister upstairs. They tripped over each other and laughed while climbing over each other.

"Good morning too darling." Katniss wrapped her arms around Cato, putting her coffee mug down.

"Mhmm, how is everything? It is, after all, today." He made a habit these years to not mention Prim's name of the nature of her death.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Noelle and I went to the plaque. I told her."

"That's good." He swayed his hips with hers.

He kissed her softly.

"I love you." She smiled, pulling away as she heard the kids running down the stairs.

"Forever and always."


End file.
